Don't Ever Look Back
by Team-Klaus
Summary: Allison Black is living her dream life. Her father is a free man. She's living with her best friend and boyfriend. But it doesn't mean everything else is a dream with running a joke shop, the rising of the Dark Lord and the death of Dumbledore. F/OC G/L
1. Chapter 1

Fred, George and I moved into the joke shop for good. We went to the Burrow everyday to visit Molly and Arthur. I visit Dad and Remus everyday also.

Tomorrow we're opening the joke shop for everyone.

"Ah tomorrow's the big day, Love" Fred said that night as we got ready for bed.

"I know and I can't wait!" I said excitedly as I crawled into bed.

"Me neither" Fred said crawling into bed also.

"Love you" I said and kissed him on the lips.

"Love you too" Fred said.

We stared at each other until falling asleep.

My life was perfect.

"Wake up, Love. Big day today" Fred said shaking me.

I groaned and sat up. I rubbed my eyes.

"Can't I sleep in for a little bit?" I asked him.

"Nope. Now come on" Fred said as he got ready.

I rolled my eyes and stood up. I walked over to the small closet and picked out an outfit.

"Don't forget the robe" George said popping into the room.

"George! What if I was in my underwear getting dress?" I asked him as I grabbed the ugly magenta robe.

"Then I'd be dead" George said.

"You're right" Fred said as he fixed his tie.

"Why aren't you two wearing one of these ugly robes?" I asked them holding out the magenta robe.

"Because we don't like magenta" George said.

"Me neither" I said.

"Okay, you don't have to wear the robe then, Love" Fred said kissing my forehead.

"Thank you, Fred" I said and apparated into the bathroom, where I got changed into the outfit.

Once I got done getting ready, I apparated into mine and Fred room.

"Ready, love?" Fred asked.

I nodded.

"Ready, George?" Fred asked George.

George nodded.

"Let's go" Fred said and apparated downstairs along with George and I.

Fred flicked his wand and the door of the shop slammed open as many kids and adults rushed in to see the store.

"Step up! Step up!" Fred and George shouted together.

"We've got Fainting Fancies!" Fred shouted.

"Nosebleed Nougats!" Geogre shouted.

"And just in time for school" Fred shouted.

"Puking Pastilles!" George shouted.

I laughed as a little kid set off a none stop dancing skeleton doll that scared a woman.

"Nice one" I told the little kid.

"Thanks" The kid said and ran off.

I walked around the store and saw Harry looking at the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder.

Fred and George was talking to him now, so I walked over to the love potion section and saw Hermione, with Ginny looking at some love potion bottles.

"Stuff actually works" I said to Hermione and Ginny.

"Did they actually make this?" Ginny asked.

"No, I did. They might have made it a hate potion. Though that wouldn't be a bad idea" I said.

"Hello, ladies" Fred and George said walking over to us.

"Love potions, eh?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, they really do work" George said.

"Then again, the way we here it, sis, you're doing just fine on your own" Fred said.

"Meaning?" Ginny asked.

"Are you not currently dating Dean Thomas?" George asked.

"It's none of your business" Ginny said putting a bottle down and walking away.

I smacked Fred and George's arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" they both asked rubbing their arm.

"You should be nice to your sister" I said.

"Alright, Mum" George said.

"You need to quit spending time with our Mum. You're starting to act like her" Fred said and kissed my cheek.

"I'm not acting like your Mum" I said.

"Sure you aren't" Fred said and walked away with George.

I shook my head and went to help some people.

The day went by and a lot of things were sold.

"This is the life" Fred said as he locked the door.

"I know. Our dreams have came true" George said as he waved his wand to clean the store.

"Well except for a few" Fred said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Oh right. Except for those" George said.

"I hate it when you two do that weird twin thing" I said.

"What weird twin thing?" They both asked.

"Where you can read each others minds" I said.

"Don't know what you're talking about Allie" Fred said.

I rolled my eyes.

The next day came and it was like yesterday crowded with people.

"This is amazing" I told Fred.

"I know. We're living our dream" Fred said.

I nodded.

"Well except one" Fred said

"What's that?" I asked him.

"Something that'll happen" Fred said.

I wonder what he means?


	2. Chapter 2

A month had passed and running the shop is hard, yet fun. I love seeing the joy on the customer faces every time they walk in and buy something.

My Dad wants me to stay with him, so he knows I'm safe, but I don't want to leave Fred, and George or the shop.

"Allie can you put these snack boxes on shelf 30, down isle 25 ?" George asked me with a lot of snack boxes in his arms.

"Sure" I said and took them from him.

I walked down isle 25 and found shelf 30, but it was way to high. I began to climb the ladder with the snack boxes in my hand. About mid way up the ladder I missed a step and fell off. I let out a scream and landed in someone's arms.

"Careful miss" A man said.

I looked up at the mans face. He had to be in his early twenties. He had dark brown hair and green eyes.

"Thank you, for catching me" I said.

"You're welcome" The man said.

"Could you let me down?" I asked him.

The man put me down.

"That's just great!" I said looking down at the opened snack boxes on the ground.

"What is it?" The man asked me.

"All the snack boxes I was carring are ruin" I said.

"Hm, I'll buy all the broken ones" The man said.

"You don't have to do that mister" I said.

"My name is Rick Flen and I want too, miss" Rick said.

"My name is Allison Black and it'll cost a lot" I said.

"Nonsense, Allison. I have enough money for it, you'll just have to go on one date with me" Rick said.

I frowned.

"Sorry sir, but she's taken" Fred said popping out of no where and put his arm around my shoulder glaring at Rick.

"I'm sorry. I should have known a beautiful woman like you would be taken" Rick said and left after paying for the snack boxes.

"I can't believe that bloke still flirted with you when he found out we are dating!" Fred ranted that night.

"You're cute when you're jealous" I said and kissed his cheek.

"Really?" Fred asked with a smirk.

"Never mind" I said.

Fred frowned and then began to grin.

"What are you thinking?" I asked him.

"Nothing" Fred said as he got closer to me.

I tried to back away, but Fred began to tickle me.

"Stop it!" I shouted while laughing.

"Stop what?" Fred asked me.

"T-tickling me! Haha" I said.

"Okay, but say Dumbledores underpants" Fred said.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Say it" Fred said.

"Okay, okay! Dumbledores underpants" I said.

Fred stopped tickling me.

"I believe you lost your mind" I said.

"Can't lose something when you never had it" Fred said.

"So true" I said.

The next day was not busy, but Fred and George did have a lot of orders from the students at Hogwarts.

So I was in the front of the shop, while Fred and George was in the back doing the orders.

"There she is!" I heard Dad shout as he entered the store.

"Dad!" I shouted happily and ran over to him.

Dad gave me a hug.

"What are you doing here, Dad?" I asked him.

"What, can't a father visit his daughter when she's at work?" Dad asked.

"Usually when you come to visit it's either you have bad news or good news" I said.

"Well I do have some good news" Dad said.

"Really? What is it?" I asked him.

"I caught Remus sneaking in late last night with Tonks" Dad said.

"And how is that good news?" I asked.

"You should have heard them" Dad said.

"Gross, Dad. I did not want to know what they did last night and thanks for the creepy mental picture" I said.

"Sorry" Dad said.

"So does that mean Remus and Tonks are together?" I asked.

Dad nodded and I let out a squeal of joy.

"That's wonderful!" I said.

"I know. It's been a long time since I saw Remus date someone. He's always been afraid that he might hurt them or get rejected because of his condition" Dad said.

"Hello, Sirius" Fred said walking out of the back room.

"Hello, um... George?" Dad said.

"It's Fred, Dad" I said.

"Right, Fred" Dad said and frowned a bit.

"Fred!" George shouted from the back room, "The jelly rockets are going off and it's a mess!".

Fred quickly ran back into the room with his wand raised.

"Jelly rockets?" Dad asked me.

"Rockets that go off and spray jelly all over the place. Really good use when wanting to cause a mess in Snape's classroom" I said.

"And half off for any students planning to use it for that use also" a jelly covered George said walking out of the room.

"Care for a hug, Allie?" George asked as he walked over to me.

"No, thanks George" I said, but it was to late George had already hugged me.

"George!" I screamed.

"It's just a little jelly, Allie" George grinned and let go of me.

Dad began to laugh.

"Think it's funny?" I asked.

Dad nodded.

"What about now?" I asked as I hugged him.

"Aw, Allison. This is my favorite suit" Dad said.

"Use your wand to clean it then" I said.

"Not good at the cleaning spell" Dad said.

I got my wand out and cast the cleaning spell. Dad's suit became clean. I then used the spell on me and then George.

Fred was still in the backroom cleaning up.

"I better get going. Come by this Sunday for lunch, Allison" Dad said.

"I will Dad" I said and hugged him.

Dad left the store a minute later.

"Thanks for the help, George" Fred said walking out of the back room covered in jelly.

"You're welcome, Fred" George grinned.

"Allie, can you give me a hug?" Fred asked me.

I backed away and raised my wand at him. I cast the cleaning spell.

"Now I will" I said and hugged him.

Fred kissed me.

"Get a room you two" George said.

"You're just jealous, because you're a single git" Fred said.

"Shut it, Fred" George muttered and walked out of the shop.

"You shouldn't have said that, Fred. He's just lonely. Maybe you should go apologize to him" I said.

"He needs to take a little break" Fred said.


	3. Chapter 3

~*~Third person P.O.V~*~

George apparated to the small village Ottery St. Catch pole to cool off a little. He was lonely and a little jealous to see Fred and Allison so happily in love.

He wish he could kiss a girl, hug her, or anything that Fred does with Allison.

George wasn't looking where he was going and bumped into someone.

"Sorry" George apologized looking at the person he bumped into, to see it was a short brown haired woman that had to be around his age.

"It's alright" the woman said.

"Are you sure?" George asked the woman.

"I'm sure" the woman said.

"Okay, then. Bye" George said and began to walk away.

The woman seeing George's cute smile shouted for him to stop.

"Do you want to get a cup of tea or coffee? There's a nice little coffee shop up the road that sells some" the woman said.

"Sure" George said smiling at the woman.

"I'm Julie by the way" the woman said.

"I'm George" George said.

Julie smiled at George and walked to the little coffee shop with him.

Once they got their drinks they sat outside.

"So George, tell me a little bit about yourself?" Julie asked.

"I work at a joke shop, me, my brother and his girlfriend made" George began to say.

"You made a joke shop. Where at?" Julie asked George excitedly.

"It's in London. Really hard to find" George said.

"Then you'll have to show me where it's at one day" Julie said with a smile that made George blush.

"Yeah, one day" George smiled.

"So do you have any siblings, beside your brother that helped make your joke shop?" Julie asked him.

"Yes, I have three older brothers and one little brother and a little sister" George said.

"Wow, how could you stand them?" Julie asked him.

"You get use to them all" George said.

~30 minutes later back at the shop~ Allie P.O.V~

It's been 45 minutes and George hasn't come back. I'm really worried about him.

"What if something bad happened to him, Fred?" I asked as I followed him around the shop.

"Allie, he's a big boy. He can take care of himself" Fred said putting something on a shelf.

"If you don't go find him, then you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight" I said.

"You can't make me" Fred said sticking out his tongue.

"Try me" I said.

"Fine, I'll go look for him" Fred muttered and apparated out of the store.

Two minutes later he apparated back.

"Do you have any idea where he went?" Fred asked me.

I shook my head.

"This is going to be a long day" Fred said and apparated.

~Fred P.O.V~

I can't believe Allie is making me look for George. I've been every where I could think of!

I checked all of the shops that hasn't closed in Diagon Alley, checked Hogsmeade, checked Bill's apartment, checked Hagrid's little hut, even Hogwarts! And I still can't find him.

Wait! I haven't checked Mum's.

I quickly apparated to Mum's.

"Gah! George! Don't do that" Mum shouted.

"It's Fred, Mum and I'm sorry" I said.

"Sorry, Fred and I see Allie is teaching you manners" Mum said.

"Mum, have you seen George?" I asked her.

"Yes, I've seen him earlier. In the village" Mum said.

"How earlier?" I asked her.

"About ten minutes ago" She said.

"Where at?" I asked her.

"That muggle coffee shop" she said.

"I'll see you later, Mum" I said and apparated out of the house and near the village.

I walked to the coffee shop and didn't see him in there. I then checked the whole village. He wasn't anywhere.

Allie is not going to be happy.

I apparated back to the shop and saw George working at the cash register with a daze look on his face.

"Where have you been?" I asked him once I got over to him.

"I've been at Ottery St. Catch pole drinking tea" George said.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Felt like going there and drinking tea" He said.

I let out a sigh.

"I've been everywhere, looking for ya, mate" I said.

"Did Allie make you?" George asked.

"Yeah, where is she?" I asked him.

"Upstairs getting the mail that just came in" George said.

"Ah mail, how I love it" Allie said walking down the set of stairs.

"Here, George. It's from Luna" Allie said handing George a letter.

George opened the letter and began to read it.

"And one from Lee for you, Fred" Allie said handing me a letter.

"What about you? Any letters?" I asked Allie as I took the letter from her.

"Yeah, one from Harry" She said.

I nodded and opened the letter from Lee.

Hey, Fred. Could I work at your joke shop for a bit?

Lee.

I laid the letter down on the counter.

"What does your letter say from, Lee?" George asked me as he laid down his letter.

"He wants to work here" I said.

"We should let him. It would be nice to have a little extra help around here" Allie said.

"I'll go owl him then" I said and walked up the stairs.

~Allie P.O.V~

Ten minutes later Lee apparated into the shop with a huge smile on his face.

"Thank you!" Lee said hugging George, then Fred and last me.

"You're welcome, Lee" I said.

"When do I start?" Lee asked Fred and George.

"Tomorrow, since it's closing time" Fred said.

"Okay, what time?" He asked.

"Around 10 in the morning" Fred said.

"I'll be here then" Lee said and hugged us all one more time before apparating.

The day went by fast and it was finally time for bed.

"Night, love" Fred said and kissed me.

"Night, Fred" I said and kissed him.

We fell asleep soon.


	4. Chapter 4

~George P.O.V~

A month went by and I kept meeting Julie at the muggle shop in St. Ottery Catch Pole. Allie and Fred knows nothing about it, yet.

I really like Julie a lot, she's really funny even if she's a muggle. I think I might even love her. I know, I just met her only a month ago, but I can tell she is the one for me!

"Hey, George" Julie said walking into the coffee shop.

"Hey, Julie" I said smiling as she sat in front of me.

Today I'm planning to show her my joke shop and telling her who I really am.

"Julie, do you want to see my joke shop that I help make with my brother and his girlfriend?" I asked her.

"I'd love to!" Julie said grinning.

"Great! Let's go" I said and stood up.

She stood and followed me out of the shop. We walked out of the village.

"How are we going to get to London?" She asked me.

"Just hold my hand and close your eyes" I told her.

"Why?" She asked me.

"You'll see" I said and held my hand out for her.

She took my hand and closed her eyes.

I apparated with Julie to the joke shop.

"Hello, George. Who's this?" Allie asked smiling as she saw me with Julie.

"What the? How did we get here so fast?" Julie asked as she looked around.

"George, you didn't?" Allie said with a frown.

"What's going on? How did we get here so fast, George?" Julie asked me.

"Julie just stay here and don't touch anything, while I talk to my brother's girlfriend" I said.

Julie nodded.

Allie, and I walked into the backroom.

"George, you can get into big trouble for this!" Allie said.

"I know, but I think Julie's the one for me" I said.

"The one? Did you not see how she acted when she got here?" Allie asked.

"She doesn't know about magic, yet. We can explain it all to her" I said.

Allie shook her head.

"George, we have to erase her memory" Allie said.

"No, you can't" I said.

There was a pecking. Allie walked to the window. An owl flew in and dropped a letter on the floor, before flying out of the room.

"Mr. George Weasley, by order of the Ministry of Magic, the memories of the muggle, Julie Mulkin must be erased if all things dealing with the Wizarding world. If you do not do so in the next 24 hours you may be sentence to stay in Azkaban up to ten years for bringing a muggle into our world without filling out the proper forms. Sincerly, Joanna Boomstin." The letter said before burning.

"See, George" Allie said.

Why couldn't I find a nice girl to fall in love with? Gah! It's not fair, Fred has found one!

I walked out of the back room and raised my wand at Julie's back. I whispered the memory erase spell.

Julie fell and I caught her before she could hit the ground.

"I'll be back" I told Allie and apparated back to St. Ottery Catch Pole.

~Allie P.O.V~

I felt bad for George. He really liked that girl, Julie.

George came back around ten minutes later. He walked straight up to his room.

"What's wrong with him?" Fred asked me as apparated into the shop.

I told Fred what had happened.

"Poor, George. Well he'll get over her soon" Fred said.

"I hope so" I said.

The day went by and George did not came out of his room.

Soon a week went by and George still hadn't came out. I left him meals in front of his bedroom door, so he wouldn't starve.

"I'm worry about him, Fred" I said to Fred after another week went by.

"I am too. I'm going to owl Mum and see if she can help get George out of his room" Fred said and walked to our room.

About thirty minutes later Molly had apparated to the shop.

"Where is he?" Molly asked as me and Fred.

"Upstairs in his room, Mum" Fred answered.

Molly walked up the stairs and barged into George's room.

"George Weasley! Get out of this room instantly!" Molly shouted.

George ran down the stairs into the shop about four minutes later.

"Why'd you get her for?" George asked.

"We're worry about you, George" I said before Molly walked into the shop.

"Now, George you will not stay locked up in your room all week long!" Molly shouted.

"I don't want to be outside of it!" George shouted back.

"George, you're a grown man! You're acting like a five year old!" Molly shouted.

"I like acting like a five year old!" George shouted.

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me!" Molly shouted angrily.

"I think we should leave, love" Fred whispered to me.

I nodded.

Fred grabbed my hand and apparated us out of the shop.

"I wonder how long they are going to be arguing?" I asked Fred.

"Who knows. At least we got out alive" Fred said.

"So where did you apparate us too?" I asked as I looked around the small dirty pub.

"Hog's Head" Fred said.

"Why here?" I asked.

"It was the first thing I could think of" Fred said.

I laughed.

"Let's go to the Three Broomsticks" Fred said and grabbed my hand.

Fred and I walked to the Three Broomsticks and ordered two Butterbeers.

"I miss coming here" I said as I looked around the old pub.

"Me too" Fred said and held my hand on top of the table.

"So is this counted as a date?" I asked him.

"Yeah" Fred said and leaned forward to kiss me.

I leaned forward. As I lips were about to touch, Madam Rosemerta came with the Butterbeers.

We stopped and moved back to where we were.

"I'm sorry" Madam Rosemerta said as she sat the two mugs of Butterbeers down on the table.

"It's alright, Madam Rosemerta. So how much is it?" Fred said and dug his hand around in his pocket.

"On the house, for ruining you're moment" Madam Rosemerta said.

"It's alright, I'll pay for it" Fred said.

"No, no, no. Now enjoy your Butterbeers" Madam Rosemerta said and walked back to the counter.

"That was nice of her" I said as I sipped my Butterbeer.

"Yeah" Fred said and took a large gulp of his.

I laughed as I saw the foam mustache on his face.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Fred asked me.

I nodded.

"Care to get it off for me?" Fred asked me as he winked.

"Of course, Mr. Weasley. Just lean forward" I said.

"Okay, Ms. Black" Fred said and leaned forward.

I leaned forward and kissed Fred. Fred chuckled as we kissed.

"Get a room you two" Some old wizard grunted.

Fred and I stopped kissing and lean back into our chairs.

"Do I still have anything on my face?" Fred asked me as he laughed.

"A little" I said.

Fred waved his wand cleaning his face.

Once we were finished with our Butterbeers we left the Three Broomsticks and began to walk around Hogsmeade.

"Look there's Zonko's" I said pointing at my now second favorite joke shop.

"Hm. I wonder if we can buy out Zonko and put a second Weasley Wizard's Wheezee's in?" Fred said looking at the joke shop.

"That would be great, but hard" I said.

"True, but it would be great. I'll have to talk with George about it" Fred said.

The rest of the date went by way to fast, soon Fred and I was apparating back to the shop. When we got there, nothing was broken, which I was surprised to see. I thought a war would have gone off, but I was wrong.

"It's quiet. Too quiet." Fred said.

I listened for anything. I didn't hear anything except for the little miniature dragon snoring that made those candies the children like to buy.

"Do you think they killed each other?" I asked Fred as he walked over to the counter.

"Nope, they went to the Burrow and want us to come there for dinner" Fred said as he read a note that he had found on the counter.

"That's sounds great" I said smiling, while I'm there I can visit Dad and Remus.

Fred and I got ready to go to the Burrow. When we were ready, we left via Floo network.

"Mum! We're here!" Fred shouted as he dusted himself off.

"We're in the kitchen, dears" Molly shouted.

Fred and I walked into the kitchen.

Arthur, Molly, a depressed looking George, Dad and Remus was sitting at the table.

"Dad! Remus!" I said and ran over to where they were sitting at.

Dad stood and hugged me. Dad sat back down when I let go.

"Aren't you going to stand up for a hug, Remus?" I asked.

Remus stood and hugged me. We let go and Remus sat back down. Molly got up and ran over to me giving me a hug.

"I'm sorry, I scared you and Fred off" Molly said hugging me.

"It's alright, Molly" I said.

"Well then, sit down and eat. You look a bit too skinny" Molly said.

I walked over to where Fred was sitting at and sat beside him.

"So how's the working life treating you three?" Arthur asked.

"Wonderful, Dad" Fred said.

"It's great" I said.

"Yeah" George said as he moved his fork around in his food.

"George Weasley! Eat your food and stop playing with it" Molly said.

"I'm not hungry, Mum. I just want to be alone" George said and apparated out of the room.

"Ooh. That boy get's on my nerves" Molly said.

"Why is he angry and depress looking?" Dad asked.

"He had fallen in love with a nice muggle girl and showed her our world, without asking the Ministry of Magic first" Molly said.

"Poor boy" Dad said.

Once dinner was over we all sat in the living room talking.

"Mr. Black could I speak with you for a moment?" Fred asked Dad.

Dad looked at Fred and frowned, but he nodded and walked out the front door. Fred followed him and shut the door behind him.

"What do you think, Fred wants to talk to my Dad about?" I asked them.

Molly smiled at me, while Arthur shrugged his shoulder. I looked at Remus he was frowning also. About ten minutes later Fred and Dad walked back into the house smiling and laughing.

"I think it's getting late, so I'm going to head home. I'll see you later, Allison" Dad said hugging me tightly.

"Bye, Dad" I said.

"I think, I should be going also" Remus said, "Good bye, Allison".

Remus hugged me. Dad and Remus walked out of the house and apparated.

"I think their right. We should get going, Allie" Fred said taking my hand.

"Okay. Is George coming?" I asked Molly.

"No. He's staying here for a while" Molly said.

I nodded.

Fred and I apparated back to the shop.

"So what did you and my Dad talk about?" I asked Fred.

Fred frown.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothings wrong" Fred said still frowning.

"Something is wrong, Fred. Tell me" I said walking over to him.

Fred grabbed me by the waist and kissed me passionately. He stopped and looked at me.

"You want to know what's wrong with me?" Fred asked me.

"Yes Fred" I said.

"What's wrong with me is why haven't I asked you to marry me yet?" Fred said and let go of me. He then got on one knee dug out a small red velvet box from his pocket, opened it and held it out.

"Allison Eve Black will you marry me?" Fred asked me.


	5. Chapter 5

A gasped escaped my mouth and I froze. Was this actually happening? Was Fred Weasley really asking me to marry him? What do I say! Why am I even asking!

"Yes!" I screamed hugging Fred.

He hugged me tightly and kissed me passionately, like before.

I can't believe I'm going to be Mrs. Allison Weasley whenever we decided the wedding date!

"I love you" Fred said squeezing me.

"I love you too" I said and kissed him again.

Fred moved away.

"I think you should put your engagement ring on first" Fred said holding out the beautiful diamond ring.

I held out my left hand. Fred took out the ring and put it on my ring finger. He then put me over his shoulder and carried me up to our room.

He dropped me on the bed. He crawled onto it and began to kiss me, soon we were making out. Then we began to do something else that is very private and shouldn't be told to the readers for this story is not a lemon. (Just let your imagination handle that part. ;)

The next day I awoke sore, tired and happy. I looked to see a grinning Fred as he watched me.

"I'm the luckiest man in the world" Fred said.

"And I'm the luckiest woman in the world" I said sitting up in bed with the covers covering myself.

"Love you" Fred said and kissed me on the lips.

"Love you too" I said and kissed him on the cheek.

I got out of bed and reached for my wand. I waved it and my clothes appeared on me.

"I love magic" I said and walked out of the room to go to the bathroom.

Once I was back from taking a shower and using the bathroom I walked back into the bedroom where Fred was getting dress.

"So Mr. Weasley, when are we getting married?" I asked him.

"We should have a spring wedding, since it's your favorite time of the year, Ms. Black" Fred said.

"You're right, a spring wedding we should have" I said.

Fred grinned and hugged me. He kissed my forehead.

"I can't wait for us to be married and later on parents" Fred smiled.

I paled.

The thought of having a child makes me worried and scared since what's going on around here with You-Know-Who running around. That child would be in danger along with the rest of us. I hope we'll have one once You-Know-Who is gone.

"P-parents? We'll wait for a while right?" I asked.

"Yeah, we'll wait" Fred said, "Are you okay?".

"Yeah, I'm okay" I said.

"Good, so how do you feel about going to my parents and George telling them the news?" Fred asked.

"Yeah" I smiled.

Fred grabbed my hand and we apparated to the Burrow. Once we were there we walked into the house.

"Allison!" Molly shouted as she engulfed me into a hug, " Did you say yes!".

"Say yes to what?" I asked playing dumb.

"When Fred asked you to marry him?" Molly asked.

"Mum! I haven't asked her yet!" Fred shouted.

"I'm so sorry!" Molly said covering her mouth.

"We're only joking, Molly and I said yes" I said and held up my left hand showing her the ring.

Molly smiled.

"That's a beautiful ring, Allison" Molly said taking my hand and looked at the diamond ring.

"Where did you get this from Fred?" Molly asked looking at my ring.

"I'll tell you later, Mum" Fred said.

I frowned. Where did he get it from? And why won't he say it in front of me?

"Congratulations, you two" Arthur said patting Fred on the back.

"I hope you two plan on making me some grandchildren soon" Molly said.

I paled once more.

"You alright, dear?" Molly asked me with concern written on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I told her.

"Well I made a special breakfast and we need to talk after wards Allison" Molly said.

We all walked to the kitchen and ate a wonderful breakfast. After the wonderful breakfast Molly and I walked out to the garden.

"So have you and Fred planned on a date for the wedding yet?" Molly asked me.

"No, but we want it to be sometime in the spring" I said.

"A spring wedding, how lovely" Molly said smiling, "I wish I had a spring wedding".

"What kind of wedding did you and Arthur have?" I asked her.

"Our wedding was well a small one. We had only invited some order members, since you couldn't trust anyone during that time to our wedding. Dumbledore married us and then we were fighting some Death Eaters" Molly said.

"That's horrible. No one deserves a wedding like that" I said.

"It doesn't matter as long as we got married, but that doesn't mean you're going to have the same wedding as me. Your's will be big and wonderful" Molly said.

"It doesn't have to be big" I said.

"Nonsense! You'll have a big wedding" Molly said.

Oh great, I can sense it now, Molly is going to take charge over my wedding!


	6. Chapter 6

Fred and I finally left the Burrow it was an hour past 1:00 in the morning.

"Molly is going crazy over our wedding, which won't be until spring" I said.

"I know she is" Fred said and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"I'm glad we're getting married" I said smiling up and Fred.

"Me too, love" Fred said and kissed my forehead.

We walked up to our room and fell asleep once our heads hit our pillows. The next morning came and we had to go back to the Burrow for something about the guest list.

"How many relatives do you have?" I asked Fred as I got dress.

"Lost count after 100" Fred said.

My eyes went big. I never knew Fred had that many relatives. I knew he had a lot, but not that many!

"So we're going to be at the Burrow for a while, aren't we?" I asked him.

"Yeah" Fred said.

"I love being at the Burrow and I love Molly, but when she's all in crazy wedding mode it's kind of..." I said.

"Weird, boring, creepy?" Fred asked.

"Weird" I said.

"I feel the same way. I would marry you right here and now! But you know Mum will kill me and you would too if we didn't have a proper wedding" Fred said.

"I don't care as long as there a big cake to shove in your face and eat after we're married" I said.

Fred laughed and walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me deeply.

"Have I told you I love?" Fred asked me once he ended the kiss.

I nodded and kissed his cheek.

"We better go, or Molly will come here and drag us both to the Burrow" I said.

"Must we?" Fred whined.

"Yes" I said.

"Alright" Fred said and let go of my waist.

He grabbed my hand and we apparated to the Burrow.

"About time you two got here! I was about to go to your shop and drag both of you back here" Molly said as Fred and I sat on the couch.

"Sorry, Mum, but we slept in a little" Fred said.

We did wake up around 10 in the morning.

"I have a wedding to plan and you both need to be here early so we can get everything done in time. So be on time" Molly said.

"We have a lot of time to get this done. It's in spring which is a long time away" Fred said.

He is right, it's only September and the wedding's not until April or May.

"You have no idea how long it will take to get a wedding ready! We have to get the flowers, cake, dress, decoration, location, invitations, and much more! It'll take a long time to get all of it done!" Molly said.

I had no idea a wedding would be a lot of trouble.

Four weeks went by and Molly has kept Fred and me locked up at the Burrow going over wedding plans. George came out of his depression two weeks ago when he got a letter from Luna. I had tried to read it, but George wouldn't let me.

"Time to wake up, Love" Fred said shaking me awake.

I opened my eyes and sat up. I felt a wave of nausea in my stomach. I put my hand over my mouth and apparated to the bathroom. Not a good thing to do when you're about to vomit. I was lucky that I made it to the toilet.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked as he apparated into the bathroom.

"I think I might have caught something" I said.

Fred bent down and felt my forehead.

"You do feel a little warm" Fred said.

I moved back to the toilet to vomit agian. Fred held my hair back.

"I hate being sick" I said as Fred helped me to his old bedroom.

Once there I got in bed.

"I'll go tell Mum that you have the flu" Fred said.

I nodded and Fred apparated out of the room. About five minutes later Molly apparated into the room. She rushed over to me with a thermometer in her hand.

"Open" Molly said.

I opened my mouth. Molly put the thermometer under my tongue. A minute or so later there was a beep. Molly pull the thermometer out of my mouth.

"Your temperature is normal, dear. It's probably a stomach virus. Just stay in bed today. I'll bring you up some chicken noodle soup" Molly said.

I nodded.

Molly apparated out of the room.

"You should go to the shop, Fred. I'm sure George needs the help" I told Fred as he sat down on George's old bed.

"He'll be fine. Lee's there to help, plus I'm not going to leave my fiance who is sick, just to work" Fred said.

"It's just a stomach virus, Fred. I don't want you to catch this" I said.

"I can't get that sick easy" Fred said.

"Fred Weasley, you will go to work or I'll get out of this bed and hex your arse all the way to the shop" I said.

Fred stood with his hands raised.

"Alright, I'll go, but I will come check on you during lunch time, okay?" Fred said.

"Okay, oh could stop at my Dad's and tell Remus and him I won't be visiting them today, because I'm sick?" I asked him.

"Sure, love. Get well soon" Fred said and kissed me on my forehead.

Fred then apparated out of the room. Five minutes later Molly apparated into the room with a bowl of her home made chicken noodle soup.

"Thanks, Molly" I said sitting up in bed.

I felt like I was about to vomit, but I kept it down.

"How are you feeling, dear?" Molly asked me as she handed me the bowl.

"A little better, just sick to my stomach" I said taking the bowl of soup from her.

"This should make you feel better" Molly said before leaving the room.

I ate the soup and decided to take a nap.

*~*~HP~*~*

"Aw, she's sleeping" I heard Dad say.

I opened my eyes to see Dad and Remus standing above me.

"Sorry, if we woke you, Allison" Remus said.

"It's alright, Remus. Um, why are you here?" I asked him.

"You're sick. So we came to check on you" Dad said.

"Oh" I said and sat up in bed.

I moved my hand to my stomach as I felt nauseous again.

"How are you feeling?" Dad asked me.

"Not to well. Feel like puking" I said.

"Nasty stomach virus, is it?" Remus asked.

I nodded.

"I could make you a potion that could get rid of it" Remus said.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it's easy and fast to make. I'll go make it now. I'll be back" Remus said and left.

"So when's the wedding? Dad asked me.

"Fred and I haven't decided the date, but it'll be in April or May" I said.

"A spring wedding, that's wonderful" Dad said.

Dad and I talked for a while, then Remus came back with the potion.

"Here. It should take affect in about ten minutes" Remus said handing me the vial that had clear blue liquid in it.

I drunk it and gagged a little. It tasted bitterly and salty.

"Blah" I said sticking my tongue out.

Dad chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

"Your reaction to the taste of the potion" Dad said.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You're such a mature woman, Allison" Dad said.

"I know I am, Dad" I said.

Ten minutes went by and I felt much better, just a little sick to my stomach.

"So how do you feel, Allison? Any better?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, just a little sick to my stomach, but much better" I said getting out of the bed.

"That's good" Remus said.

"You shouldn't be sick to your stomach. The potion should have made the nausea gone" Dad said.

"Well maybe it takes a little while for it to take effect" I said.

"Remus made me drink the potion last week and the sickness in my stomach went away faster than the fever" Dad said.

"Allison, I'm curious have you and Fred, um did it, yet?" Remus asked me.

My face turned redder then my hair and the whole Weasley family hair combined.

"I take that as a yes" Remus said.

"I'll kill him" I heard Dad hiss.

"No you won't, Sirius" Remus said.

"He took my daughter innocents! Of course I'm going to kill him!" Dad shouted.

Good thing Fred isn't here at the moment, or Dad might actually kill him. But as bad luck would have it Fred walked into the room at that very moment.

"Run!" I shouted at him.

"I'll kill you!" Dad shouted at Fred.

Fred apparated out of the room to I don't know where.

"Dad! You will not kill Fred! I am an adult and I can have sex with him!" I said as I glared at Dad.

"But you're only eighteen!" Dad said.

"How old were you when you had sex?" I asked him.

"He was fourteen" Remus said.

Fourteen! What the bloody hell! And he's jumping onto me for having sex at the age of eighteen!

"Butt out, Remus" Dad said.

I was about to jump onto dad over that when I felt sick to my stomach. I couldn't hold it down so I apparated to the bathroom and ran to the toilet.

"Still sick?" Fred asked me as he poked his head out of the bathtub curtains.

I jumped.

"Sorry, for scaring you love, but it's the only place I could think of at the moment" Fred said.

"Oh, and yeah, I'm still sick. It's strange though, Remus gave me a potion to make me get better, but I'm still puking" I said.

"Maybe it's something you ate?" Fred asked.

"I only ate Molly's chicken noodle soup and I ate the samething you did, and you aren't sick so it can't be that" I said.

"Maybe you should go to St. Mungo's. You might have something wrong with you" Fred said worriedly.

"If I'm not better by tomorrow then I will" I said.

"Alright, so um why is your Dad wanting to kill me for?" Fred asked.

"Um, he found out what we did four weeks ago" I said with a blush forming on my cheeks.

"You told him!" Fred shouted.

"Shut up! Or he'll hear you" I shouted.

"Shit. I got to go, see you later" Fred said and kissed me on my forehead before apparating out of the bathroom.

Two minutes later Dad barged into the bathroom.

"Where is he?" Dad asked me.

"Where who is, Dad?" I asked him innocently.

"Fred" Dad said.

"Oh, him. No idea" I said.

"Sirius! You will not threaten to kill my boy in my house! Now will you kindly leave?" Molly shouted as she ran up the stairs.

"Goodbye, Allison" Dad said and left the house.

"Come visit us, tomorrow if you can" Remus said as he walked by the bathroom.

Once they left Molly and I walked down to the kitchen to drink some tea.

That night Fred came back with George for dinner. I felt much better and not sick to my stomach no more.

I wonder why Remus asked me if Fred and I did it? Was it to get get Dad angry? Or was it for another reason?


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning I woke up sick to my stomach again.

"You are going to St. Mungo's today, Allie" Fred said as I walked into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Still sick?" Molly asked me.

I nodded as I sat at the table.

"Allie, I have an important question. Are you late?" Molly asked me.

"Uh, only by two weeks. Why?" I asked her.

"What do you two mean, late?" Fred asked.

"Mother natures gift for a woman" I said.

"Oh, that" Fred said.

"You're having morning sickness, how are your breasts? Do they hurt?" Molly said.

They sort of do. I nodded.

"Then you might be pregnant" Molly said with a smile.

Pregnant! I heard a thump and looked to my left to see Fred in the floor, passed out.

"Fred!" I shouted and stood.

"Typical of men when they find out their going to be a father. Arthur did that six times" Molly said.

"So they faint?" I asked.

"Yes, it's natural for them, I guess. Oh I'm going to be grandmother!" Molly said and squeal at the last part.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a mum!" I said moving my hand on my belly.

"We better make sure you are pregnant, so get ready and we'll go to the muggle market to by one of those sticks" Molly said.

I nodded and apparated up to the bedroom to get ready. Once I was dressed and brushed my hair I apparated back down to the kitchen. Fred wasn't in the floor no more.

"Where's Fred?" I asked Molly as she walked into the kitchen.

"I put him on the couch" She said.

"Oh" I said.

"Well are you ready?" She asked me.

I nodded.

Molly and I left for the small village.

"I wonder what it's going to be? Hopefully a girl!" Molly said.

"Is it hard to raise a baby?" I asked her.

"Not really, but I did have a little trouble out of Fred and George, but they are troublemakers and twins" Molly said.

"So this little one might be also?" I said rubbing my stomach.

"If it's anything like it's father then maybe, but if it's like you, probably not" Molly said.

Molly and I walked into the store and I bought a pregnancy test. We were heading back to the burrow when I noticed we were being followed, by someone.

"Molly, I believe we're being followed" I whispered to her.

Her eyes went wide and she grabbed her wand. I grabbed mine also.

"Lovely day isn't it?" The person said as he caught up to us.

"Yes it is" Molly said with a fake smile.

"Specially to kill a half-blood and traitor" The guy said and got out his wand.

I was fast enough and cast Stupify. The guy flew backwards stunned. Molly grabbed my hand and apparated back to the Burrow. She then cast protecting spells around the Burrow.

"Attacking during the day and close to a muggle village, Death Eaters aren't afraid of the Ministry, I see" I said as I sat down in the chair in the living room. Fred was still passed out.

"Death Eaters!" Fred said jumping up.

"Don't worry, Fred. I took care of him" I said.

"Are you okay?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said.

"Did you go somewhere?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, Molly and I went to the market to buy a pregnancy test to make sure I am pregnant" I said.

And you know what Fred did. Fainted.

"Men" I sighed.

I levitated Fred to the couch.

"Here's the stick, Allie" Molly said handing me the little stick after she was done casting the spells.

I took it from her and went into the bathroom. I read the instructions and did what it told. Now I just needed to wait for thirty minutes. As I waited I went down to the kitchen to talk to Molly for a while. Once the thirty minutes was up I walked back into the bathroom.

I grabbed the stick with a shaky hand and looked at the result. A pink plus sign.

I gulped. I'm pregnant. I'm going to be a mother and Fred's going to be a father! I'm going to be a MOTHER!

I ran out of the bathroom and down to the living room where Molly was at.

"Are you?" She asked me.

I nodded.

Molly ran over to me and gave a me a hug.

"That's wonderful!" Molly said smiling.

"What's going on?" Fred asked as he sat up.

I walked over to the couch and sat beside him.

"Please don't faint this time, Fred. I'm pregnant" I said.

Fred stared at me for a few minutes. I thought he was frozen, so I poked his nose. He blinked.

"Are you sure?" He asked me.

"That's what this stick says" I said holding it up.

He looked at the stick.

"I'm going to be a father" Fred said looking down at my stomach.

"Yes" I said.

"You're going to be a mother" Fred said.

"Yes" I said again.

"We're going to be parents" Fred said.

"Yes, we are, Fred" I said.

"YES! I'm going to be a father!" Fred said excitedly.

I grinned up at him.

"Oh, no" Fred said with a frown forming onto his fast.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Your father is really going to kill me when he hears that I got you pregnant" Fred said.

Oh, shit! I'm going to have to tell Dad that I'm pregnant! That's going to be so fun. Note the sarcasm.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm pregnant" I said nervously.

"Really! That's wonderful!" Arthur said excitedly.

"I knew Fred couldn't keep it in his pants" George laughed.

"Oi! I can too keep it my pants, but if you had a beautiful fiance like Allie, then you can't keep it in there for long" Fred said grinning at the last part and kissed me.

We all laughed as we sat in the Burrow living room. It's been a month since I found out I was pregnant and it's hard to hide the secret from Dad and Remus. I told Tonks and she sworn she would not say anything to them about it. Also I haven't left the Burrow since that Death Eater tried to attack Molly and me on the day I found out I was pregnant.

"Get a room you two" George said.

"I think Uncle George is jealous" I said.

"Merlin! I'm going to be an Uncle!" George said.

I rolled my eyes. He must have gotten hit in the head with a lot of bludgers during his years at Hogwarts.

"Of course you are" I said.

George stuck his tongue out at me.

"So what are you going to name it?" George asked.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Dunno, haven't really talked about naming it yet" Fred said.

"If it's a boy, you should name him after his favorite Uncle" George said.

"Yeah, I think Bill or William would be a great name for him, thanks George" I grinned at George.

"Very funny, Allie" George said.

"I'm only joking, George" I said.

"Well you really hurt my feelings" George said and walked over to a corner.

"Quit acting like a Snape" I said.

George laughed.

"Acting like a Snape? Where did you come up with that?" George asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"It just came to me" I said.

"Dinner is ready, oh Allison, your father is coming over with Remus and Tonks" Molly said.

I froze. I haven't seen Dad or Remus since I found out I was pregnant.

"Are you okay?" Fred asked me worriedly.

"Yeah, it's just that I'm worried that Dad will find out" I said putting my hand over my belly.

"Okay, let's go into the kitchen and eat. I'm starving, oh is there watermelon?" I said.

"I think so" Fred said.

I've been craving that for a while.

Fred and I walked into the kitchen. We sat down at the table. As we all ate there was a knock at the door. Arthur got up with his wand in hand.

"Who's there?" Arthur asked.

"Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks" Dad said and I heard Tonks say "Don't call me Nymhpadora!".

"Answer this what is Allison Black birthday?" Arthur asked.

"April the 16th" Dad said.

"What year?" Arthur asked.

"1978" Dad said.

Arthur looked at me. I nodded and he opened the door and let them in.

"Sorry about the questions. Had to make sure you were you" Arthur said.

"It's understandable what with Death Eaters attacking everyone lately" Remus said.

"Getting dangerous to even walk out into the garden. I saw a few fly by the house last week when I was picking vegetables" Molly said.

"It's a shame" Dad said sitting at the table.

"Yeah" I said.

In the middle of dinner Tonks and Remus stood up. Everyone got quiet and looked at them.

"Remus and I have some good news. We're getting married!" Tonks said.

"That's wonderful!" I said standing up and running over to Tonk to give her a hug.

I almost fell, but Tonks stopped me from falling. I heard chairs scoot and a gasp from Molly.

"Careful, Allie" Tonks said.

"Are you okay, love?" Fred asked me as he stood next to me.

"I'm fine, Fred" I said.

"Are you sure?" Fred asked me.

I nodded.

"So when's the wedding?" I asked Tonks.

"We're eloping actually" Tonks said.

"Really? How come?" I asked her.

"We want it to be a secret, with all the Death Eaters and Voldemort rising. They might try to attack us all if we had a wedding" Remus said.

"Well you better take a lot of pictures because I want to see them" I said.

"We'll defiantly be taking pictures" Tonks said.

"I say we get the fire whiskey and celebrate" Dad said.

"There will be no drinking in this house, Sirius!" Molly said glaring at Dad.

"Oh, come on Mum. We need to celebrate" George said.

Molly glared at George.

"I think so too, Molly. We never get to celebrate much" Arthur said.

"Alright, but I will not help you all with your hangovers in the morning" Molly said.

"I'll get the fire whiskey!" George said before apparating.

"I think I'm going to bed early" I said.

"Oh come on, Allie. You should celebrate with us" Tonks said grabbing my hand.

"Okay" I said.

"Yes!" Tonks said.

George returned with the bottle of fire whiskey and cups for everyone. He poured everyone a glass and handed one to all of us. I turned to Fred.

"I can't drink this, I'm pregnant" I whispered to him.

"I have a plan" Fred whispered.

"Is that a naked Dobby outside!" Fred pointed towards the window.

That won't work. But I was wrong, everyone looked at the window. Fred snatched my cup out of my hands and chugged it. He then put the cup back into my hand.

"I don't see anything" Dad said.

"Must of been a gnome" Fred said.

"So let's make a toast! To Tonks and Remus!" George shouted.

"Tonks and Remus" We all said and drunk our fire whiskey, but for me I pretended to drink the empty cup.

"One more toast for Fred and Allie this time!" George said re-filling his glass.

He then re-filled everyone's glass again.

"What the hell is that!" Fred asked pointing at the window.

Everyone looked again even I did. Fred snatch my cup and chugged it again. He's going to be drunk soon if we keep toasting.

"You need to get your brain checked, Fred" George said.

"It's all them bludgers to the head I had gotten fifth year" Fred said.

"Must be, now let's make that toast!" George said.

"To Fred and Allison" they all said and drunk their cups.

By midnight everyone minus me and Molly were drunk. Even Fred, because George and him got into a drinking game.

"I have to tell you soomethiing Siirius" Fred slurred.

"What is it, my boy?" Dad asked as he pour another cup of fire whiskey.

"Alliison is pregnant" Fred slurred.

"What!" Dad shouted and punched Fred making him fall to the ground.

"Fred!" I shouted.

"Is this true, Allison!" Dad asked me angrily.

"Yes it is, Dad" I said.

"You're too young to have a baby. Your only eighteen!" Dad said.

"Dad! I'm an adult! I can decide if I want to have a child or not! Even if this little angel was a surprise!" I shouted at him.

"You should have waited till you were married to have that child!" Dad shouted.

"You're not my boss, Dad!" I shouted.

"You should listen to me, I'm your father!" Dad shouted.

"I'm of age! I can do what ever the hell I want! And I want to have this baby!" I shouted.

Dad apparated out of the house.

"Give him some time to cool down, Allison. He still see you as his three year old daughter. Congratulation though" Remus said before leaving.

Tonks smiled at me sadly and apparated. I dropped to my knees crying. Molly came over to me and hugged me.

"All fathers are that way when they find out there only daughter is having a child. My father acted the same way when he found out I was pregnant with Bill" Molly said.

I cried into Molly shoulder.

"Come on, dear. It's late and you need your rest" Molly said helping me up.

"What about Fred?" I asked her.

"I'll take care of him, now go sleep in Ginny's room tonight. You don't want to be sharing a room with Fred tonight. He's going to have a horrible hangover tomorrow" Molly said.

"Thank you, Molly" I said before walked up the stairs.

"You're welcome, Allison" Molly said.

I walked up to Ginny's room and laid down in her bed once I got my pajamas on. As I was barely able to fall asleep. Every time I close my eyes I see me and Dad arguing. When I did finally go to sleep it only lasted for two hours, because it was the next day.

I walked down to the kitchen and sat at the table. I laid my head down.

"Ow, my head" Fred said as he stumbled into the room.

"Quit your yelling" George said following Fred into the room.

"You are in big trouble, Fred" Molly said.

"Can you jump onto me later, Mum. My head's killing me" Fred said as he sat beside me.

"Well you're lucky that the only thing that's killing you! Sirius could have killed you last night" Molly said.

"What are you talking about? Why would he try to kill me?" Fred asked.

"You told him that Allison was pregnant!" Molly said.

"I didn't tell him! Ow" Fred said.

"Yes, you did. You were drunk so you probably can't remember" I said.

"I'm so sorry, Allison. I didn't mean to tell him. He must be piss at us" Fred said.

"It's alright, Fred. He was going to find out one day and yes he is pissed at us" I said.

"Great" Fred groaned.

"I warned you not to drink" Molly said as she laid a plate of food in front of them.

"I think I'm going to puke" George said and ran out of the house.

"Me too" Fred said and followed after him.

I laughed.

"Oh, Molly is there any watermelon?" I asked her as began to eat.

"No, you ate the last of it yesterday. Don't worry though, I'll get Arthur to pick some up when he comes home from work" Molly said.

"Okay" I said.

~One month and two weeks later~

It's been a month since my father had found out I was pregnant and the last time I've spoken and seen him. Remus came to visit once a week and told me my father had locked himself in his room and refuses to come out.

The baby has been growing and my belly is starting to form into a bump. I'm excited and scared to have this baby. From what I heard from Molly giving birth is the worst pain a woman can have, except the death of a child or husband.

In two days Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny will be coming home for Christmas. I haven't told any of them that I'm pregnant. I hope they won't be mad, like Dad was.

"Wake up, love" Fred said shaking me.

"I'm up" I said as I sat up.

"You're sleeping in a lot" Fred said.

"Sue me about it" I said.

"How about I kiss you instead?" Fred asked.

"Okay" I said and kissed him.

Once we were done kissing we walked down to the kitchen. Molly was fixing breakfast.

"Morning Mum" Fred said sitting at the kitchen table.

"Morning, Molly" I said sitting beside him.

"Morning, you two. Oh Fred, George sent me an owl he needs you to come to the joke shop today. Lee took a sick day and needs help" Molly said.

"I'll go after breakfast" Fred said.

"Could I come with you?" I asked him.

"The fumes from the stuff they make can harm the baby and you, Allison. So in order for my grandchild not to be harmed you will not go" Molly said.

"The fumes aren't that dangerous. George hasn't come back home as a ghost yet" Fred said.

"That is not funny, Fred Weasley!" Molly said.

"I'm only joking, Mum" Fred said as Molly placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him. Then me, she gave a piece of watermelon instead of bacon. She says to much bacon is bad for the baby.

"Well it wasn't a funny joke. Now hurry up and eat. I don't like George working alone in that shop with all these Death Eaters around" Molly said.

Fred nodded ate his breakfast. Once he was done he put the plate into the sink, kissed Molly on the cheek, then walked over to me and kissed me.

"Be back later" Fred said and apparated out of the room.

"What am I going to do with them two" Molly said.

"Love them" I said.

Molly smiled at me and nodded.

Once I was done eating I put the plate into the sink.

"Can I go for a walk, Molly?" I asked her.

I know I'm an adult, but there are death eaters around and I'm pregnant, Molly won't let me leave the house.

"To where, dear?" Molly asked me.

"Just around" I said.

"I don't think it's safe enough and it's cold out" Molly said frowning.

I let out a sigh. Then I remembered, I haven't visit Grandma Kindle in a long time. I've sent her letters and she replied, but I've visit her since fifth year.

"Then can I visit my Grandma?" I asked her.

Molly looked at me weird. I told her about Grandma Kindle. She smiled and nodded.

"Just be careful, Allison" Molly said and hugged me.

"I will" I said and apparated to Grandma Kindle's.


	9. Chapter 9

I apparated right outside the small house and walked up to the door. I knocked and Mr. Tinkles answered the door.

"Ah, Ms. Black. It's nice to see you again. Oh what's this? Are you by chance pregnant?" Mr. Tinkles asked.

"Yes, I am Mr. Tinkles. About three months" I said.

"Congratulation, Ms. Black. Who is the father?" He asked me.

"Fred Weasley, my fiance" I said.

"Ooh, when's the wedding?" He asked.

"It's going to be in the spring. We haven't decided what the date will be" I said.

"Mr. Tinkles, who's there?" I heard Grandma Kindle asked as she walked down the stairs.

"It's Ms. Black, Misstress" Mr. Tinkles said.

"Allison Black!" Grandma Kindle said and ran over to me.

"Grandma Kindle!" I said and held my arms out.

She hugged me tightly.

"Careful!" I shouted and she let go quickly.

"What is it?" She asked me as I checked my stomach.

"Oh my! You're pregnant!" Grandma Kindle said excitedly.

"Yes, three months" I said.

"Congratulations, Allison. Is Fred the father?" She asked me.

I nodded.

"That's so wonderful, Allison! Have you two figure out a date for your wedding yet?" She asked me.

"No, not yet, but we will" I said.

"Well I better get an invitation" Grandma Kindle said.

"You'll definitely will" I said.

"Do you want some tea?" Grandma Kindle asked.

"Yes, please" I said.

"Mr. Tinkle, bring some tea into the tea room, please" Grandma Kindle said.

"Yes, Misstress" Mr. Tinkle said and apparated to the kitchen.

Before Grandma Kindle and I walked into the tea room, I visited Grandpa Kindle. He had gotten worst since the last time I had seen him. The healers at St. Mugos gave him six months to live.

"So how's your father? Since he's a free man now" Grandma Kindle said as she sat at the table in the tea room.

"He's doing great, but, um when he found out I was pregnant we sort of had a huge argument and we haven't seen or spoken to each other since" I said.

"When did he found out?" Grandma Kindle asked.

"About a month or so" I said.

"After we're done drinking our tea, we are going to your fathers house. I will make sure he has a wake up call! He should not be acting this way! He should be supportive!" Grandma Kindle said angrily.

I gulped and nodded. I was in shock.

"Here is the tea, Misstress" Mr. Tinkle said.

"Thank you" Grandma Kindle said and took a cup.

"Here you are, Ms. Black" Mr. Tinkle said and handed me a cup.

"Thanks" I said and took a sip of tea.

Once we were done drinking our tea, Grandma Kindle and I left to Remus and my fathers house. Grandma Kindle pounded on the door.

"Who is it?" I heard Remus asked.

"It's Allison Black Grandma" Grandma Kindle said.

"They're dead" Remus said.

"It's me, Remus. Allison Black. Your Goddaughter" The reason I said the last part was so he could tell it was really me.

The door opened and Remus stood there.

"Hello, Allison and who are you?" Remus asked Grandma Kindle.

"Remus, this is Elizabeth Kindle. She's like a Grandmother to me" I told him.

"Hello, Mrs. Kindle. Come in" Remus said walking us into the living room.

"Now where is Allison's father? I will like to have a chat with him" Grandma Kindle said.

"He's in his room and won't let no one in there" Remus said frowning.

"Well he better let me in there or I'll bust my way in" Grandma Kindle said.

"I don't think that's wise" Remus said.

"Tell me where his room is, or you will be grounded mister" Grandma Kindle said glaring at Remus.

Remus pointed towards Dad's room quickly. Grandma walked pass Remus and banged on Dad's door.

"Leave me alone, Remus" Dad said.

"This is Grandma Kindle, open this door up now!" Grandma Kindle said.

"Who are you?" Dad asked.

"I've come here to talk to you about Allison being pregnant!" Grandma Kindle said.

The door cracked opened and Dad poked his head out.

"What about her?" Dad asked.

"Why are you acting this way? You should be happy! Be supportive about her being pregnant!" Grandma Kindle said pushing the door opened and barging into to room.

"I am happy for her, it's just. I'm scared" He said.

"Why?" Grandma Kindle asked.

"Because, she's growing up way too fast. First she's engaged and now she's having a child" Dad said.

"Well, that's life for ya. You shouldn't be scared. You should be excited, happy, supportive, because now is when she should have a father the most! She's scared too" Grandma Kindle said.

"She probably won't want to talk to me now. She probably hates me. The way I acted. Merlin, I shouldn't have punched Fred" Dad said.

I walked out of the living room and to where Dad was.

"Dad, I don't hate you" I said.

"Allison, what are you doing here?" Dad asked me.

"She came with me" Grandma Kindle said.

"I'm sorry, for the way I acted, Allison. I was drunk and shocked. Also I was scared" Dad said.

"It's alright, Dad. I understand now. Just make sure you don't act that way again when you hear good news" I said.

Dad nodded and walked out of his room and over to me. He hugged me.

"I promise to never to do anything like this ever again. I'm sorry" Dad said.

I was about to say something when I smelt something awful.

"Dad, what is that smell?" I asked him.

"That must be me. I haven't took a shower in a while" Dad said looking embarrassed.

"Well go take a shower" I said.

Dad let go of me and apparated to the bathroom, I believe.

"Well my work is done. Come visit me some more, Allison" Grandma Kindle said.

"Alright, Grandma Kindle" I said and hugged her.

Grandma Kindle apparated away.

"I'm going to be going back to the Burrow now. Molly must be worry about me. Tell Dad when he's done taking a shower come over to the Burrow" I told Remus.

"I will" Remus said.

I apparated back to the Burrow.

"Finally, you're back!" Molly said and hugged me.

"I'm sorry it took so long. But when I got there she asked how Dad was doing and I told her about how we got into an argument and haven't spoken since then, so we went to Dad's and Remus, where Grandma Kindle talked some sense into Dad" I said.

"That's good. He needed it knocked out though" Molly said.

"I agree" I said.

Fred and George came home a few hours later.

"How was your day, love?" Fred asked me as he sat beside me on the couch in the living room.

"It was good. I went to visit my grandma" I said.

"Grandma Kindle?" Fred asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"How is she doing?" He asked me.

"She's doing good" I said.

"And Grandpa Kindle?" He asked me.

"He's still sick" I said.

"That's too bad. I hope he get's well soon" Fred said.

"I do too" I said.

Knock knock.

"I'll get it" Molly said walking to the door.

Molly opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" Molly asked Dad who stood there.

"I asked him to come over" I said.

"Well you better not punch my son for no reason, Sirius" Molly said.

"I'm sorry about that. I was drunk and in shock" Dad said.

"Well it gives you no reason to punch him" Molly said.

"I know" Dad said.

"Good, so come inside" Molly said.

Dad walked into the house and sat in the arm chair across from me.

"I'm George!" Fred shouted.

"He's lying, Dad" I said.

"Don't worry, Fred. I have came here to apologize. I'm sorry for punching you that night. I was drunk, shocked and I'm an idiot. Please forgive me" Dad said.

"It's alright, Sirius. Just don't do it again, because it hurt like hell with a hangover during that morning" Fred said.

"I bet it did" Dad chuckled.

The day went by quickly and it was dinner time.

"Dinner's ready!" Molly shouted.

We all walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"So when is Tonks and Remus eloping?" I asked Dad while we all ate.

"I think around August" Dad said.

"That long, how come?" Molly asked.

"Don't know" Dad said shrugging his shoulders.

"So how about you and Fred? Have you two decided a month yet?" Dad asked.

"We haven't decided yet" Fred and I said.

"Well you better hurry. It's about spring time" Dad said.

Once dinner was over Dad left and I felt tired so I walked up to Fred's bedroom and laid down. Fred soon joined me.

"I think we should decided what month we should get married on" Fred said.

"What month do you think? May or April?" I asked.

"Hm, our birthdays are during April, mine being the first and yours being the sixteenth. How about April. It's already a special month" Fred said.

"Yeah, now how about a date?" I said.

"Hm, what about the twenty-seventh?" Fred asked.

"Sounds good" I said smiling at him.

He smiled back and kissed me on the lips.

"I love you" He said.

"I love you too" I said.

"So about our child, what are we going to name him?" Fred asked.

"Him? We don't know if it's a girl or boy yet" I said.

"Well how about we pick a name for both genders" Fred said.

"Okay, you pick the boy and I'll pick the girl" I said.

"Okay" Fred said.

About ten minutes later Fred said "I have the perfect name for him".

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Sirius George Weasley, Remus George Weasley, or George Sirius Remus Weasley" Fred said.

"Wow, the last one is really long" I said.

"Well, I want to name him after George, because when we were about five I told him I'd name my kid after him and he'd name his kid after me. Remus is because he's your God Father. Sirius, because he's your Dad" Fred said.

"You don't have to name him after my father and Remus" I said.

"I know, but I want too" Fred said.

I smiled at him.

"I think the first one, because Sirius George is kind of funny, because there is this muggle children story called Curious George, it sound something like that" I said.

"I guess it does. So have you thought of a girl's name?" Fred asked.

"Okay, so how about these names if it's a girl? Alina Molly Weasley, Alina Lily Weasley, Lily Luna Weasley, Alina Molly Weasley or Alina Molly Ginny Luna Weasley?" I said.

"I like the first one. I think it's a good name" Fred said.

"I do too" I said smiling.

I let out a yawn.

"Well I'm going to go to sleep" I said.

"I think I will too" Fred said.

Soon we were both fast asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

~Two Days Later~

"I'm going to go get Harry, and the others" Dad said as he, Remus, Tonks and some order members left the front door.

"Calm down, Love" Fred said as I paced back a forth.

"I can't, Fred. What if they get angry at me for not telling them I was pregnant sooner?" I asked him.

"They won't, Allie. I'm sure they'll be excited" Fred said.

"I hope" I said and sat down.

"Relax, Love" Fred whispered.

"I am relax" I muttered.

Fred laughed.

"Doesn't sound like it" Fred said.

There was a pop and I jumped.

"Calm down, Allie. It's just me" George said.

"George! You know how nervous I am about the others arriving!" I shouted.

"I hate it when women have mood swings" George muttered and left the room quickly.

~Fifteen Minutes later~

The door opened and Tonk walked in talking to Ginny.

"There's my baby sister" Fred said getting up from where we sat and hugged Ginny.

"George, you're squeezing me to death!" Ginny shouted.

"It's Fred, Ginny" I said getting up.

Fred let go of Ginny. She looked over at me and her eyes went wide.

"Either you're eating Mum's food way to much or you're pregnant!" Ginny said staring at my stomach.

"Who's pregnant?" Ron asked as he stepped into the room with Hermione.

"It's Allison" Hermione said pointing at me as she walked beside Ginny.

"Wow, didn't know you had it in ya, Fred" Ron said.

"Oh shut it" Fred said and smack Ron on the back of his head.

"Ow, why'd you do that for?" Ron asked as he rubbed his head.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Ginny asked me.

"It's to early to find out and Fred and I want it to be a surprise" I said.

"Can I feel your stomach?" Ginny asked me.

"Um, sure" I said.

"Can I also?" Hermione asked me.

"Sure, Hermione" I said.

Ginny and Hermione rushed over to me with wide smiles. They felt my stomach and I felt something kick.

"Oh" I said moving my hands to my stomach quickly.

"What is it!" Fred asked me as he ran to my side.

"I think it, kicked" I said smiling down at my belly.

"Really!" Fred asked me smiling also.

I nodded. Fred felt my stomach and the baby kicked again.

"It kicked!" Fred shouted excitedly.

"What is it, Fred?" Molly asked as she walked into the living room.

"The baby, it kicked!" Fred shouted excitedly.

"Really!" Molly asked and ran over to me to feel my stomach.

And it kicked again.

"Why is everyone shouting?" George asked walking into the room.

"The baby is kicking!" Molly shouted.

"Really?" George asked and walked over to me.

He put his hand on my stomach. The baby kicked again, but it was with two feet this time.

"I think there's something wrong with it" I said.

"What do you mean?" Molly, George and Fred asked worriedly

"I felt two sets of feet. I think it might have four legs" I said.

Thump. Fred had fainted again.

Molly laughed and smiled.

"It doesn't have four legs, Allison. It's twins" Molly said.

"I think I'm going to faint" I said.

"No you don't, Allie" George said holding me, so I wouldn't fall over.

"What's going on? Why is, um... Fred on the floor?" Dad asked walking into the house with Harry and Remus.

"Allie, might be having twins!" Molly said.

Thump. Dad had fainted like Fred.

"You're pregnant?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry" I said as George let go of me.

"Congratulation, Allie" Harry said smiling with his green eyes brightening.

I smiled at Harry.

"We are also engage" I said.

Ginny and Hermione squealed.

"When's the wedding!" They both shouted.

"April the twenty-seventh" I said.

"Aw, it's during school" Ginny said frowning.

"I'm sure, you all can get out for a day or two" I said.

"I hope so" Ginny said.

"What are we going to do with Fred and Sirius?" George asked.

"Put them on the couches" Molly said.

George raised his wand and levitated Fred on one couch and then Dad on another one.

"Now, who's hungry?" Molly asked.

"I am" Ron said.

"You're always hungry, Ron" George said.

"I only ate breakfast this morning" Ron said.

"And loads of snacks on the train" Harry said.

"Shut it, Harry" Ron muttered.

"Well come on, everyone. Dinner is ready" Molly said.

We all, minus Dad and Fred walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. We all ate and chatted.

"So how are you doing in Hogwarts, Harry?" I asked him once dinner was over.

"I'm doing good" He said.

"That's good" I said.

Once dinner was over we all walked into the living room. Fred was waking up. I laughed and walked over to him.

"I need to quit fainting" Fred said.

"Yeah, you might lose your mind" I said.

"Already lost it" Fred grinned and gave me a quick peck.

Fred got up and walked over to George, who began to talk to him. Harry, Remus, Tonks, Arthur and Dad sat down on the couches around the fire place and began to talk about Voldemort. Fred, George and Molly don't want me to be around order meetings, or anything to deal with that kind of stuff, because it would add stress on me. Which isn't good for a pregnant woman. So I got up and walked into the kitchen to help Molly.

"Need any help, Molly?" I asked her.

"No, no, you go and sit down. I can take care of this mess with a wave of a wand" Molly said and waved her wand cleaning the dishes.

I sat at the table.

"How about we drink some tea then?" I asked her.

"Sure. Um, Allie, is everything alright? You seem like you need someone to talk too" Molly said getting the tea.

"I do need someone to talk. I'm scared of having this baby or babies" I said putting my hand on my stomach.

"I know it may seem scary t have life in you, but it's a wonderful thing" Molly said.

"I'm not scared of that, I'm scared about what's to come. Voldemort's on the loose and people are going missing everyday. I'm scared that one day I won't be here to protect them. I'm scared that what happened to my Mum will happen to me" I said.

I was really terrified of the thought. I tried not to think about them, but sometimes I have these nightmares of my Mom screaming for the pain to stop, or what she must had felt when she gave me to my Aunt.

"Allison, I'll make sure what happened to Alina never ever happened to you" Molly said staring into my eyes.

I hugged Molly and she rubbed my back as I cried into her shoulder.

"It's alright, just cry it out, dear" Molly said.

I stopped crying when Ginny walked into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked worriedly as we let go of each other.

"Nothing's wrong, now take this out there" Molly said handing Ginny a plate of dessert.

I wiped my face off and excused myself. I walked into the living room. Harry was sitting on the couch alone with Arthur sitting in a chair beside him. Ginny walked pass me and sat beside Harry. I smiled as I saw her feeding him.

I hope they'll become a couple. They'll be a cute together.

"I think they would be a cute couple" Fred said walking up next to me.

"I was thinking the something" I said looking up at him.

"What's wrong? Why have you been crying?" Fred asked me.

"I'm pregnant, Fred. I'm in a very emotional state. I can cry for no reason" I said not wanting to tell him the real reason why.

"You're also grouchy" I heard George say.

I turned to him and stuck my tongue out at him. He did the same to me.

"When will you two grow up?" Fred laughed.

"When you do" I said giggling.

"Do I heard sarcasm in your voice?" Fred asked and rubbed my hair like I was a five year old.

"Fred! Not my hair!" I said and smacked his arm playfully.

I got my wand out and waved it. My hair returned to it's normal way.

About an hour later Remus, Tonks and Dad was walking out of the door to go home. Remus stopped at the door and watched the field.

"Remus?" Arthur and Dad said.

"Sweetheart?" Tonks said.

"What do you think is wrong?" I asked Fred and George.

"Dunno" They said and watched the doorway.

Then the sound of fire.

"Bellatrix!" I heard Dad shout.

"Oh no!" I said and was about to run after Dad, but Fred and George grabbed my arms so I wouldn't.

"Allie, no! You're pregnant! You can't go" George said.

"He's my father! He needs help!" I said trying to get loose.

"You're with our children! You can get killed!" Fred said.

I stopped trying to get loose. Fred was right. I couldn't die with them inside me. Please Merlin let my father live.

"Harry!" Molly shouted.

"Oh, no! Not Harry" I said.

Then Ginny ran out the door after Harry.

"Ginny!" Molly shouted.

Everyone ran outside of the Burrow.

"What's going on!" Hermione asked.

"They're attacking!" Remus shouted.

"Allison, get inside. You can get hurt!" Molly said.

I shook my head and stood between Fred and George. Remus and Tonks got out of the fire ring and went to help Dad and Harry.

Fred wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him.

Could he tell that I was worried to death about everyone? Merlin I hope no one dies tonight.

Then all of a sudden black smoke rammed right through the Burrow making it explode. Everyone ran from the house and watched as it burned. Fred dropped his arm from my shoulder and watched as his childhood home burned.

We all watched it as it burnt to the ground. Once the fire was out I turned to look for my father, but I didn't see him.

"W-where is my father?" I asked.

Everyone looked around and didn't see him.

"You wait here, Allison" Remus said and ran into the field.

Harry, Tonk and Arthur ran into the field also.

About three minutes later we all heard Harry shout out no. That could only mean one thing, my father was dead.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Don't kill me! I'm sorry I had too, it was for a future part where Harry and the ring scene. I forgot all about it. I'm soo sorry. But don't worry I have plans on saving someone very important.

* * *

Arthur came out the field dragging Harry, who was trying to run back to the field.

I felt my heart beat quicken, my legs felt like they were made of jello.

"Arthur tell me he isn't dead" I said.

"Fred" Arthur said looking at Fred.

Fred nodded.

"Allison, maybe we should go to the joke shop" Fred said.

"I'm not going anywhere until someone tells me what happened to my father!" I said.

"Allison, please" Fred said.

"What happened to my father?" I asked Arthur again.

Arthur shook his head. He wouldn't say anything.

"Allison, please, let's go to the joke shop" Fred said and laid his hand on my arm.

I jerked away and ran into the field.

"Allison!" Everyone minus Harry who was still trying to get into the field shouted.

"Allison, get back here!" Fred shouted as he ran after me.

I stopped running as I saw Remus and Tonks crying at a body. I gasped as I saw it was my father staring at the night sky. Fred stopped beside and hugged me. I began to cry into his chest.

Why did he have to die? Why!?

"I'm so sorry" Fred whispered.

"Fred, get her out of here. She shouldn't see this" Tonks said.

"Come on, Allison. We have to go" Fred said.

"No" I said and hugged Fred tighter.

"Please, love. This isn't good for you or the babies" Fred said.

"I w-want to see him" I said looking up at Fred.

"You can't" Fred said.

"Fred please" I cried looking up at him.

"I'm sorry, exturbo" Fred said.

I felt faint and everything around me turned to black.

~Third Person P.O.V~

Fred caught Allison's limp body easily. He picked her up bridal style carefully and walked back to the remains of the Burrow. He hated that he had to use the knock out spell on her, but he had too. She couldn't see her dead father's body. It would had been to bad on her. He was worried for her health and for his childrens.

Once he got to the burnt remains of the Burrow everyone was still in shock. George hearing someone walking towards them he turned with his wand raised. Seeing that it was Fred he loward his wand down. He then noticed that he was carrying the knocked out Allison.

"What happened to her?" George asked running towards his twin.

"I had to use the knock out spell on her. She wanted to see his body, but I wouldn't let her, she kept asking so I used it on her" Fred said looking down at her sleeping body.

"Oh my! What happened!" Molly asked worriedly running over to Fred and George.

"Calm down, Mum. I had to use the knock out spell on her. She wanted to see his body, I wouldn't let her. She wouldn't leave so I had to use it" Fred said.

"Well go take her to your joke shop. She shouldn't be out here like this" Molly said.

"Where will all of you go?" Fred asked her.

"Don't worry about us, dear" Molly said.

"Mum, you all can come to the joke shop and stay the night or until the Burrow is fixed" Fred said looking down at his mother.

"That's very kind of you Fred, but Dumbledore should be here soon" Molly said.

"Alright" Fred said.

"George you go too" Molly said.

"I could stay here if you want" George said.

"No, it's better if you all stay in pairs" Molly said.

Fred and George nodded at their mother before apparating to the shop. Fred walked up Allison's and his room. He laid her gently down on their bed. He kissed her forehead and walked back down to the shop where George was at.

"I can't believe the Death Eaters attacked us" Fred said sitting on the counter where George sat in a chair.

"I can't either, and destroying Mum's and Dad's house. Where are they going to live?" George said.

"I'm sure they can rebuild easily" Fred said.

"Yeah, so what did his body look like?" George asked.

"Lifeless. Staring blankly at the night sky. It was awful" Fred said looking down at the floor.

"This is going to effect Allie, horribly" George said.

"Yeah" Fred said nodding.

"I hope it doesn't make her loose my niece or nephew" George said.

"What do you mean?" Fred asked him.

"Depression and stress. It could make her lose the baby or babies" George said.

Fred stomach felt like it had dropped and his heart felt like it had stopped.

"Fred, don't worry, I'm sure she'll be fine. She was sorted into Gryffindor after all" George said.

"I know, but I just can't help, but worry" Fred said.

"I know" George said and let out a yawn.

"Let's put up some protecting spells and get some sleep. I'm sure tomorrow is going to be an awful day" George said.

Fred nodded and got off the counter. George stood up. They both got out their wands and began to say the protecting spells that they learned.

Once they were done George went to his room and Fred went to his and Allie's. He quietly walked into the room and changed into his pajamas. He then laid down next to the sleeping Allison and fell asleep.

~Allison's P.O.V~

I felt something or someone moving around next to me. I opened my eyes and sat up carefully.

"Go back to sleep, love. You need your rest" Fred whispered.

"I'm fully awake, Fred. Um how did I get here?" I asked him.

Then all the memories from last night hit me. The Death Eaters showing up, Dad and Harry running after them. Harry shouting no. The Death Eaters destroying the Burrow. Me running into the field to find my father, only to find him dead.

Dead.

Tears began to fall down my face. I covered my face with my hands and began to cry. Fred hugged me tightly.

Why did he have to die! Why him?

He was suppose to be careful and be alive! To see his grandchild or grandchildren! I cried harder into Fred's chest. He rubbed my back.

"Everything's going to be okay" Fred whispered.

"How do you know? My father's dead. How is that okay?" I asked him.

"It's not okay that's he's dead, Allie. But everything from here on out is going to be okay" Fred said and heard him whispered hopefully.

"How do you know, Fred?" I asked him.

"I don't, but one can hope that everything will be okay" Fred said.

"Just leave me alone for awhile" I said with more tears falling down my face.

Fred didn't move.

"Please, Fred" I said.

"Alright, but come down to the shop later" Fred said and got up.

He got out a clean set of clothes and left the room. I laid back down and began to cry into my pillow. I felt a kick in my stomach. I sat up and put my hand on my stomach. I began to rub it.

"Everything's alright, babies" I whispered as tears kept falling.

I sat there crying and rubbing my stomach. I don't know how long I kept crying, but once I couldn't get tears to fall anymore. I got up and walked over to the closet and got out a fresh clean pair of clothes. I then walked out of the room and to the bathroom. I turned the shower on and got in after I striped my clothes.

After the shower I got dress and crushed my hair. I walked out of the bathroom and down to the shop. Fred was at the counter looking depressed, just like me. I walked over to him. I cleared my throat causing him to jump. He turned around and smiled a small smile.

"Can we go to the Burrow?" I asked him.

"Sure, but if it's too hard on you, we are coming back" He said.

I nodded.

Fred grabbed my hand and we apparated to the Burrow. The Burrow was being fixed by the help of Mad-Eye, Remus, Tonks, Arthur, George, Molly and Bill.

Where was Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry?

"Where's Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny?" I asked Fred.

"I don't know" Fred said looking around, "Stay here".

Fred walked over to where George was. He spoke to George then ran back over to me.

"They are out back" Fred said.

"I'm going to go out back" I said and walked away.

"Be careful" Fred shouted.

"I will" I shouted back.

When I reached the back of the Burrow I saw Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Ron talking, well it was just Hermione and Ron that was actually talking. I cleared my throat, Hermione and Ron stopped talking.

"Allison!" Ginny shouted and ran over to me.

"Ginny!" I shouted and hugged her.

I felt tears coming.

"How are you?" Ginny asked me.

"Awful" I said with tears beginning to form in my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry!" Ginny said.

"No, it's not your fault, Ginny. It's that Death Eaters fault" I said.

"It was Bellatrix" Harry said glaring at the ground.

I wiped the tears that was beginning to fall.

"She used the killing curse on him. Well it was intended on me, but he jumped in the way of it. It was my fault, I should had protected myself better" Harry said.

"Harry, don't blame yourself" I said rushing over to him, "My father loved you like you were his son. He would had jumped in front of you even if you had protected yourself better."

"But it was my fault, Allison! I was the one who caused Sirius to die!" Harry shouted.

"No it wasn't, Harry! It was my bloody cousin's fault!" I shouted at him.

Harry glared at me and ran out of the garden. Hermione and Ron chased after him. I sat in chair that was near me and began to cry into my hands. Ginny rushed over to me and hugged me.

"Don't cry, Allie. He's just angry and sad at the moment. He'll get over it and apologize to you. Please stop crying" Ginny said.

"I can't stop. My father and mother are dead. I just got into an argument with my God brother. What's next, you and me fighting?" I asked.

"That will never happen, Allie. You're like a big sister to me" Ginny said.

"Well, I am going to be your sister-in-law soon" I said and stopped crying.

Then I remember that my father won't be at my wedding. So I began to cry again.

"Shh, shh. It's alright, Allie. You'll be a great sister-in-law" Ginny said.

"It's not that, Ginny. My father won't be at my wedding!" I said.

"Yes he will, Allie. He just won't be, um, in body. He'll be in spirit. So will your Mum" Ginny said.

"Hey, what's wrong? I heard Harry shouting and saw him running out of here" Fred asked walking over to us.

"He and Allie got into an argument" Ginny said.

"About what?" He asked.

"Over who's fault it was that got Sirius killed" Ginny said.

I let out a sob.

"Please don't cry, Love. It wasn't your fault" Fred said.

"She wasn't blaming herself. She was blaming Bellatrix and Harry was blaming himself" Ginny said.

"Why does he believe that?" Fred asked.

"Because, my father jumped in front of Harry as Bellatrix cast the killing curse at him" I said.

"He just needs to calm down. He's angry and sad. He might come to sense" Fred said.

"I hope so" Ginny said.

"Why don't you go check on him, Ginny?" I said.

"Okay" Ginny said and left.

"Maybe, we should leave, love. This is stressful on you" Fred said worriedly.

"No, I want to stay here, Fred" I said looking up at him.

Fred let out a sigh.

"Alright, but one more thing like this, we're leaving" Fred said.

I nodded my head.

It took about the rest of the day to fix the Burrow. Harry hasn't spoken to me, since our argument. Right now we're all outside eating dinner.

"I hate to ask this, but when is... Sirius funeral?" Molly asked Remus.

I looked down at the table. Remus had arrange Dad's funeral and where he was to be buried. Which was beside Mum's grave. I was told by my Aunt Susan when I was little that, Mum was buried in the towns cemetery.

"In two days" Remus said.

"Where at?" Molly asked.

"Where Alina's was at" Remus said.

"Where is that?" Harry asked.

"It's in the little town of Dolton" Remus said.

"Strange name for a town" George said.

"Well it's a secret wizarding town with muggles living in it. One of the muggle families is Allison's aunt and uncle" Remus said.

"Are they going to be at the funeral too?" Ginny asked.

"No" Remus said.

"Good, or I will have go to Azkaban if they were" Ginny said.

Everyone chuckled, except for Harry and I. After dinner, Fred, George and I left for the joke shop. Molly tried to make me stay at the Burrow, but I told her being at the joke shop was helping me through this difficult time.

"Everything is going down, Fred. My father's dead, Harry hates me and You-Know-Who is rising into power" I said as Fred and I laid down for bed.

"I know, love, but a lot of things are rising too. We're getting married in April, we're going to be parents and you're with me" Fred said.

"I know that, Fred" I said.

"Let's get some sleep. It's been one hell of a day." Fred said.

"Okay" I said and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

The next two days were horrible. I was getting owls from everyone I knew. Lee, Luna, Every, Hopkins, Bell, Johnson, Alicia, Grandma and Grampa Kindle, Hagrid, some teachers from Hogwarts, a congratulation card from Snape for the death of my father.

Fred and George sent him a singing and chasing shampoo bottle. It sings, Wash, wash, wash, wash your hair, wash your hair, wash you hair you need to take a bath, you greasy old bat!

There was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Allie, it's time to go" Fred said.

It was time for my father's funeral. I got up from the bed and walked over to the door. I opened it and hugged Fred.

"It's going to be alright, Allie" Fred said and apparated us to the graveyard.

"Oh, Allison!" Molly shouted and ran over to Fred and me.

"Molly!" I said and hugged her.

"It's alright, deary. He's in a better place with your Mum now" Molly said.

I nodded and let Molly walk me over to the grave. Along with Remus and Tonks next to us. In the last two days, Remus had stepped up as my God-Father. He made sure I was okay and we even spoke a bit about the babies. He was excited to see them.

I almost fell to my knees when I saw my Father's coffin hanging over the six foot deep hole in the ground next to my Mother's grave. Remus who was on my moved quickly and held my shoulders, so I wouldn't reach the ground. I hugged him tightly and cried into his chest.

The funeral was blurry and fast. Remus walked me over to the coffin where I laid a white and red rose on top of it once the preacher was done.

"Everything will be okay, Allison. You are a strong woman." Remus had whispered to me as the coffin was being loward into the ground.

"I know." I said nodding my head as I watched dirt being tossed into the hole.

One of the babies kicked my stomach and I gently rubbed it. I have to be strong. Not just for my sake, but for my children, Remus, Fred, George and everyone else.

"I'm going to bed" I said going to mine and Fred's room after the funeral was over.

"But it's only 3:00 p.m." George said.

"George, let her. She needs her rest" Fred said.

In the room I laid down on my bed and just stare at the ceiling thinking. About life, my children future, and everything that had been going on lately.

~Three Months later~

"Come on, Allie. We have to go dress shopping. The wedding is in a few weeks!" Molly said.

I let out a sigh. I was getting my shoes on which was hard with my giant belly. In two more months, I should be giving birth to two twin boys, or that's what the Medic-witch at St. Mungo's said.

"Coming!" I shouted as I walked down the stairs.

"Let's hurry" Molly said grabbing my hand.

We apparated to Diagon Alley, to the dress shop.

"How can I help you two?" A woman asked.

"My future daughter-in-law needs a wedding dress" Molly said.

"Okay, they are over there" The woman said pointing to a lot of white dresses.

"Thank you" Molly said.

We walked over to the dresses. They were all pretty.

"I like this one" I said touching a puffy white dress that had lace sleeves.

"I don't think it would look good on you with you being pregnant" Molly said.

"Oh" I said looking down at my belly, Gideon or Fabian had kicked me.

If I had two boys their names would be Fabian and Gideon. After Fred and George's twin uncles that they take after. Molly had told me many stories about her little brothers that had been killed in the last war against Voldemort.

"I don't think they like it either" I said and looked at some more dresses.

I saw one that was strapless. It was beautiful, it had fake diamonds around the neck area and the bottom was puffy, like the other one.

"What about this one?" I asked her.

"Hm, it looks a little tacky" Molly said.

I nodded and looked at some more dresses.

"What about this?" Molly asked showing me a white dress that was beautiful. It had lace straps with floral designs. On the of the dress it had floral design that went in a line down to the bottom of the dress.

"It's beautiful" I said.

"I knew you'd like it" Molly smiled, "Now let's go try it on".

I tried on the dress and it fit perfectly.

"Now let's go find a head piece" Molly said walking to the area that had them hanging.

"Sit down" Molly told me.

I sat down in a chair. Molly began to put one after another on my head. About twenty minutes later and half of the head pieces, Molly found the perfect one.

"This one will look great with your dress" Molly said, "Now let's go buy this dress and head piece" Molly said.

I got up and followed Molly to the woman.

"I like to buy these" Molly said.

"That'll be 100 gallons and 40 sickles" The woman said.

"H-how much?" Molly asked.

"100 gallons and 40 sickles, Miss" The woman said.

"I'll pay for it, Molly" I said digging into my pouch of money.

"Here you go" I said handing the woman 100 gallons and 40 sickles.

"Thank you, and congratulation" The woman said taking the money from me.

The women put the dress and head piece in a water proof covering. Molly took it from her and we left the store. Molly and I apparated back to the Burrow.

"I can't wait for the wedding" I said smiling.

"I can't wait either!" Molly said smiling.


	13. Chapter 13

~April 27 th~ Wedding Day!~

It was the big day. The day I will become Mrs. Weasley. Oh God! I don't think I'll be able to do it! I'm so nervous.

There was a knock at the door all of a sudden that caused me to jump in surprise.

"Who is it?" I asked hoping it was not Fred, because that will be bad luck if he sees me, specially when I'm in my dress.

"It's me, Remus" Remus said.

"Oh, come in" I said.

The door opened and Remus walked in.

"You look beautiful, Allison" Remus said.

"Thanks" I said.

"Your Father and Mother would be proud of you" Remus said with teary eyes.

"I know" I said with teary eyes also.

"I can't believe you are all grown up, Allison. I can still remember the bald slimy crying baby, you used to be, but now you are a beautiful woman, who will soon have two bald slimy crying babies" Remus said.

"I was not slimy" I told him laughing a bit.

"Yes, you were" Remus laughed.

"Remus" I said looking down at the ground.

"What is it, Allison?" Remus asked me.

"I don't think I can do it" I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked me.

"The wedding" I said.

"Why can't you?" He asked me.

"I'm so nervous" I said.

"Everyone is on their wedding day. You should have seen Lily, and your Mum's wedding day" Remus said.

"I know everyone is, but I just can't" I said.

"Allison, do you love Fred?" He asked me.

"Of course I do" I said.

"And does he not love you?" He asked me.

"Yes" I said.

"Then there should be no problem for you not to marry him, Allison" Remus said.

"You're right. There is no problem for me to marry him. Thank you, Remus" I said and hugged him.

"You are welcome, Allison" Remus said hugging me back.

There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me, Molly. The wedding is about to start" Molly said.

I gulped.

"Okay" I said, "Remus, you wouldn't mind walking me down the aisle do you?".

"You want me too!?" Remus said with a shock expression on his face.

"Yes, because you are like a Father to me" I said.

"I will be honored too" Remus said.

Remus and I walked out of the room and to the kitchen where I had to wait till it was time for me to come out.

The music began and the the bride maids which was Luna, Hermione, Alicia, Ginny and Tonks walked down the aisle.

I took a deep breath as the music changed.

"Are you ready?" He asked me.

I nodded and took a step. Every step I took my heart began to beat faster.

"Do you give Allison Black to Fred Weasley?" The preacher asked.

"I do" Remus said and walked away.

Fred turned to me smiling and grabbed my hands. I smiled and looked up at him.

"You look beautiful" Fred whispered.

"You look handsome" I whispered.

"Do you Fred Weasley take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health, richer or poorer, until death do you part?" The preacher asked Fred.

"I do" Fred said.

Do you Allison Black take this man to be your lawfully wedding husband in sickness and in health, richer or poorer, until death do you part?" The preacher asked me.

"I do" I said.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride" The preacher said.

Fred leaned down and kissed me. The preacher cleared his throat after a few minutes. Fred and I stopped kissing each other.

"Couldn't control myself for a moment" Fred said with a grin.

Everyone laughed.

"Now let's go cut the cake" Fred said grabbing my hand and waved his wand making tables, food and the cake to appear in the tent.

Fred and I walked over to the cake, which was big and beautiful. The cake had four layers, white icing with red and gold floral icing designs all over it. It was Fred's idea on the colors of the cake.

Fred picked up the knife and held it close to me, so I could hold it also. We cut a slice and shoved it in both of our faces.

I laughed and wiped some icing off of Fred's cheek and licked it.

"Delicious" I said.

"You mean, Fredelicious" Fred grinned and kissed me.

"I love you" He said.

"I love you too" I said.

After everyone was done eating and Fred and I cleaned our faces off it was time for our first dance as husband and wife.

"I hope I don't break my ankle or your foot" I whispered.

"Then get on my feet, like you did during the Yule Ball" Fred whispered.

I got on Fred's feet and we began to dance around. When we were done dancing I got off of Fred's feet.

"Uh, oh!" I said as I felt water rushing out of me.

"What is it?" He asked me with wide eyes.

"T-They're coming!" I shouted as I held my stomach.

Fred fainted. Molly and Remus rushed over to me.

"The babies! They are coming" I said.

"We have to go to St. Mugos. George take Fred. Remus, I'll take Allison" Molly said.

"Alright" Remus said.

"Come on, Allison, just breath" Molly said and we apparated to St. Mungos.

I was rushed to the delivery room after I got out of my dress and was put in a hospital gown. George showed up carrying Fred on his shoulder.

"Wake him up" I said as I felt a pain.

"Come on, Fred. You don't want to be pass out when your children are being born" George said smacking Fred in the face.

"Wha?" Fred said shaking his head.

"Wake up, Fred. Your wife is giving birth" George said.

"Wife? Allison!" Fred said with wide eyes.

"Right here, Fred" I said.

Fred rushed to my side.

"How are you doing, love? Fred asked.

"Oh just fine! How do you think I'm doing! I'm in pain right now!" I shouted at him.

"Get out of here, sir" The doctor said to George as he walked into the room with three nurses.

George left.

"Who are you?" The doctor asked Fred.

"He's my husband" I said.

"Okay, hold her hand, it's time" The doctor said, "Just push, Mrs. Weasley".

"GAAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed squeezing Fred's hand.

"AHHHH!" Fred shouted out of pain.

"Waah! Waah! Waah!" A baby screamed.

"It's a boy!" The doctor said and handed it to a nurse.

"One down another to go" Fred said.

"Shut up" I panted.

"Okay, push" The doctor said.

"GAAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed squeezing Fred's hand again.

"AHHHH!" Fred shouted again.

"Waah! Waah! Waah!" A baby screamed.

"It's a boy!" The doctor said and handed it to the nurse.

"Can I hold them?" I asked.

"In a moment" The doctor said.

The nurse walked over to me handed me a baby covered in a blue blanket.

"Welcome to the world, baby Fabian" I cooed.

"Here, you are sir" A nurse said handing Fred a baby covered in a blue blanket.

"Hello, Gideon" Fred cooed.

"They're so cute" I said.

"I know" Fred said.

~Next Week~

The babies and I was let out of the hospital finally. Molly wanted us to stay at the Burrow, because she believes the shop is not a safe place for Fabian and Gideon to grow up in, which I agree.

"Oh, where are my grand-babies!" Molly said smiling widely.

"Here they are" I said carrying Alina.

Molly took Gideon from me and kissed him all over his fuzzy orange head.

"Now where is Fabian?" Molly asked.

"Here he is" Fred said walking into the room.

"Just set him down for a moment and guess what he tried to do?" Fred said.

"What did he try to do this time?" I asked him.

"Tried to crawl after a gnome, but Rupert scared the gnome away before, Fabian could reach him" Fred said.

"He reminds me of you and George. Used to chase after gnomes they did. Hard to catch them too" Molly said.

"Oh, no! He's taking after Fred" I groaned.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked grinning.

"Could be" I said and kissed his cheek and then Fabian's fuzzy black head.

Surprisingly he had taken over the Black family hair color.

"Are those my grandchildren?" Arthur asked walking down the stairs.

"Yes they are Arthur" Molly said as Arthur took Gideon and acted like he was an airplane.

"Have you feed them yet?" Molly asked me.

"Yes, I have" I said.

"Good, they'll need a nap soon" Molly said bouncing Fabian.

"Here you go, Allison. I think he needs his diaper change" Arthur said handing me Gideon.

"Afraid of changing his diaper, Arthur?" I asked.

"He can't handle the smell of them, dear" Molly said.

"I'll be back" I said grabbing the diaper bag and walking up to the bathroom.

I changed Gideon's diaper quickly and went back down to the living room, where Molly was rocking Fabian to sleep.

"I miss having little feet running around the house" Molly said.

"Well once these two start walking you'll be missing this quite" I said rocking Gideon.

Fabian was the first to fall asleep and it took about another five minutes of rocking for Gideon to fall asleep.

"I can tell Fabian will be a hand full when he gets older" Molly said taking a sip of tea.

"Well his father is Fred" I said.

"Oh, George and Fred was a hand full. Wait till Fabian and Gideon get older. They'll be running around causing trouble" Molly said.

~June 30~

I laid Fabian down in his crib and tucked him in. Then Gideon. I walked down to the living room where George and Fred were discussing pranks to sell at the shop. Molly was knitting Gideon orange baby booties.

"I have terrible news!" Arthur said once he apparated into the living room with a sadden and scared look on his face.

"What is it, Arthur?" Molly asked worriedly.

"Dumbledore's dead!" Arthur said.

Molly let out a gasp.

"It can't be true!" Molly said.

"It is. The Death Eaters, they attacked the school" Arthur said.

"What about Harry and the others! Are they alive? Are they okay?!" I asked him.

"No students were harmed" Arthur said.

"Thank goodness" I said.

"Fred, George, come help me set some strong protection spells on the house" Arthur said.

Fred and George got up and ran out of the house with Arthur.

"There's a war coming isn't there?" I asked Molly.

"I'm afraid so." She said looking out the window.

* * *

AN: One more chapter to go (The Battle of Hogwarts) and the series is over.


	14. Chapter 14

~The Battle of Hogwarts!~

I was at Grandma Kindle's house. I was dropping one year old Fabian and Gideon off there so they can be safe during the battle.

"Be safe, Allison" Grandma Kindle said and hugged me tightly.

"I will, Grandma" I said hugging her.

I left the house and apparated back to Fred's awful Aunt's house.

"I'm back" I said.

"Are they safe?" Fred asked me.

"Yes, they are" I said.

"I wish you would stay there with them love. You'll be safe." Fred said.

"And worry to death about you and everyone, plus let you get all the action?" I asked him grinning a bit at the end.

"I love you" Fred said and kissed me deeply.

"I love you too, Fred" I said and hugged him.

"Do I get a hug also?" George asked.

I let go of Fred and ran to George, giving him a tight hug.

"Don't you two die on me, okay?" I said.

"We won't" They said grabbing my hands.

We apparited to the Hog Head's pud in Hogsmeade.

We walked through the portrait and was in the Room of Requirement. We found Remus and the others. Harry told us that Voldemort was coming. Everyone soon left the room of requirement to the Great Hall, where Voldemort gave a message that if we don't give him Harry Potter, then he will attack and kill us. I listened to Kingsley explain about the battle plan.

"Sounds like a job for us" Fred said pointing himself, George and I after Kingsley said about needing good defense on the entrances of the passageway of the school. Kingsley nodded and everyone listened as he told us a plan.

"You three, set some traps around the castle so that the Death Eaters will fall into" Kingsley said.

We nodded and left the Great Hall.

"Do you have the stuff?" Fred asked me as we ran down a corridor.

"Yeah, I brought it all" I said indicating to a bag that was filled with many of our pranks and unsteady potions that I made specially for tonight.

"Give me the bag" Fred said holding out his hand.

I gave Fred the bag and he started digging through the bag. He pulled out a package that would shoot off fireworks that would chase after Death Eaters. He set it on the ground and we began to run down the corridor again.

~*~HP~*~

As I set the last trap, the castle shook and the sound of explosion going off were coming from all over the place.

"They're in!" Percy shouted as he ran to us.

"Shit" Fred cursed.

"Well at least we know one of the traps worked" George said as we heard fireworks go off.

"Let's go!" I said gripping my wand.

"Right!" Fred and George said nodding.

Percy, George, Fred and I began to run down the corridor.

"Watch out!" George said tackling me out of the way as a bright green light went by me.

"Allie! George!" Fred and Percy shouted as a slab of ceiling fell between us, splitting us from them and the Death Eaters that tried to kill me.

"Fred!" I shouted.

"I'm sure he's fine, Allie. We have to find a way around and help them" George said grabbing my hand.

We ran through a doorway and stopped as two Death Eaters were in front of us.

" 'nd where do you two think you're goin'?" A man asked.

"To kick your evil arses. Stupify!" George shouted hitting the man in the gut knocking him out.

"Stupify!" I shouted hitting the other in the face knocking him out also.

"Let's go" George said and we ran out of the room through another door.

We was almost out of the corridor when George and I heard a scream. We turned to see Luna running from three Death Eaters. As she ran she cast spells at them.

"Go on, George. You have to help Luna" I told him.

He nodded and ran after them. With George saving Luna, I ran through the door. I was to worry about Fred to wonder why Luna would be here during the battle when she is underage and suppose to be out of the castle with the other underage students.

I heard an explosion from the door that I was running too. I ran quickly to see a giant piece of castle falling towards a group of people.

"Bombarda Maxima!" I shouted as I pointed my wand at the falling piece of castle.

The piece of castle exploded into pieces making the group of people fly away from each other. I ran to the people to see if they were alright.

"No, no, no!" I heard Percy shout.

Oh, no! I killed someone! I ran quickly and climbed over stones.

"No! Fred! No!" Percy shouted as I froze seeing him shaking Fred.

Time stopped around me. I felt cold and dead. I k-killed Fred. I killed my husband, the Father of my children, my best friend, my soul mate! How could I kill him!?

I ran over to Percy and Fred's lifeless body.

"FRED! WAKE UP!" I shouted shaking his body, "WAKE UP! You said you weren't going to die! WAKE UP!" I shouted and smacked his face hard.

"WAKE UP DAMMIT!" I shouted and began to cry.

"Get down!" Harry shouted knocking me down as curses flew through the castle.

"Percy, Allie, come on, we've got to move him!" Harry shouted.

"No!" I said.

"Percy! Allie!" Harry shouted as Ron grabbed Fred shoulder and pulled, but Percy who was on Fred still wouldn't let him.

"Percy, you can't do anything for him! We've going to" Harry was cut off by Hermione screams.

I snapped out of it and turned to see spiders, by the size of a small car, was trying to climb through the hole in the castle.

"Shit" I cursed and tried to help Ron pick up Fred also, but Percy still wouldn't let us.

I stopped trying to pick up Fred as Harry shouted out that the spider brought friends. I helped Harry fire stunning spells at the spiders. A few spells blew by Harry's head.

"Let's move, NOW!" Harry shouted.

He pushed Hermione ahead of him and Ron. Harry picked up Fred from the armpit and Percy helped him. We left the place and Harry stopped, hiding Fred's body where a suit of armor once stood.

I hated to leave Fred's body back there, but I had too. I had to survive this, even though I wanted to die on the spot when I saw Fred's lifeless body. I had to survive for Fabian and Gideon, to tell them how wonderful, and courages Fred was.

I ran into a hidden broom closet. I waited till I didn't hear anymore spiders running by the broom closet, to leave. I ran back to where Fred's body was at.

"Fred, wake up, please" I said checking his pulse to see if he had some life in him.

I felt a faint pulse. I put my ear to his chest. I heard a heart beat and his chest raised up and down, barely. I had to get him help quick or he won't make it!

"Don't die on me Fred" I said putting his arm over my shoulder.

It was hard to carry him and fight off Death Eaters at the same time.

"NO!" I heard George shout.

I stopped walking and looked at George who ran over to me.

"George, he's alive! We have to hurry up and get him healed" I told George.

George nodded and put Fred's other arm over his shoulder.

"You have fought" Voldemort said. We stopped walking, "valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resists me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste.

"Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured.

"I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour" Voldemort said.

"We have to hurry" I said.

"Yeah, do you know where Mum is at?" George asked me.

"I don't know, maybe in the Great Hall" I said.

George nodded and we walked faster to the Great Hall. When we got there we saw Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, and Ginny.

"Help!" I shouted.

They turned to us with teary faces. When Molly saw Fred she ran over to us.

"Not my boy!" Molly cried out.

"He's alive, but barely. We have to hurry and heal him" I said with tears coming to my eyes.

"Lay him down" Molly said, "Gently now".

George and I laid him down. Molly got out her wand and began to say healing spells. After she was done with the healing spells she poured a potion into his mouth and made him swallow it.

"I've done the best I can. Now we just have to wait and hope he lives." Molly said.

I nodded and held Fred's hand.

"I love you" I whispered in his ear.

"Love you" He muttered silently.

"He spoke!" I said.

"What did he say?" Molly and George asked.

"Love you" I told them.

"Fred!" Ron shouted.

I stood up as Ron, Hermione and Harry ran over to us.

"Ron, he's alive" I said stopping him.

"Thank God" Ron said and walked over to Molly and Arthur.

"Harry are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yes, I'm fine. What about you?" He asked me.

"I'm alright. Have you seen Remus anywhere?" I asked him.

A look over came Harry's face.

"What is it?" I asked him as my heart beat fast.

"Allison, I..." Harry stopped talking and pointed behind me.

I turned and looked at the ground. A few feet away laid peacefully and pale was Tonks and Remus.

"No. Not them" I said and walked over to the bodies.

I dropped to my knees and cried into my hands. Why did they die? First my Mum and Dad, now Tonks and Remus! Over the year they had became like an extra Mum and Dad. Always visiting me and the twins when they weren't busy with order things or taking care of Teddy. Oh Teddy! He lost his parents. What is going to happen to him now?

"Allie" George said crouching down next to me.

I hugged him tightly and cried onto his shoulder.

"It's alright, Allie. They're in a better place, with your parents and Harry's now" George whispered to me.

I cried for sometime and just stared at their bodies as I leaned on George shoulder.

"Where's Luna?" I asked him.

"She's with her father" George said.

"Are they okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah" George said.

I stood up and walked over to Fred's still unconscious body. I held onto his hand as George held his other.

"Harry Potter is dead" Voldemort said.

"No" I gasped with my eyes going wide.

"He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone.

"the battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lives is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resits, man, woman, or child, will be slaughtered, as well every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together" Voldemort said.

A few minutes later the Great Hall's door opened to Hagrid carrying a lifeless body of Harry.

"NO!" Professor McGonagall shouted.

"No!" Ron shouted.

"No!" Hermione shouted.

"Harry! HARRY!" Ginny shouted.

"You bastard!" I shouted at Voldemort.

"SILENCE!" Voldemort shouted making everyone go quite.

"You see? Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded one? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!" Voldemort said.

"He beat you!" Ron shouted which made everyone shouting defense of Harry.

"He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds, killed while trying to save himself" Voldemort stopped talking, as Neville walked out of the crowd and charged at Voldemort.

Voldemort cast a spell at Neville knocking him back and disarming him.

"And who is this? Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost" Voldemort asked.

"It is Nevile Longbottom, my Lord! The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of Aurors, remember?" Bellatrix said.

"Ah, yes I remember. But you are a pureblood, aren't you, my brave boy?" Voldemort asked.

"So what if I am?" Neville asked.

"You show spirit and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a valuable Death Eater. We need your kind Neville Longbottom" Voldemort said.

"I'll join you when hell freezes over, Dumbledore Army!" Neville shouted.

"Dumbledore Army!" I shouted along with a lot of others.

"Very well. If that is your choice, Longbottom, we revert to the original plan. On your head, be it" Voldemort said and waved his wand.

The castles window shattered something flew through the window and landed in Voldemort's hand.

"There will be no more Houses. The emblem, shield, and colors of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will suffice for everyone. Won't they, Neville Longbottom?" Voldemort said pointing his wand at Neville, who grew rigid and still. The sorting hat was forced onto his head so that it slipped down below his eyes.

"Neville here is now going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me" Voldemort said and flicked his wand causing it to burst into flames.

There were screams from people as Neville was aflame and rooted to the spot, unable to move. Then all of a sudden there was a sound that sounded like war cries.

"HAGGER!" Grawp yelled from the side of the castle.

There were roars and the ground began to shake like an earthquake. As centaurs ran into the castle, I ran to Fred's body and stood in front of it, so I could protect him. George ran to me and stood next to me also.

I waved my wand at a Death Eater and knocked out a Death Eater chasing after someone. George waved his knocked one out as it ran towards us.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!" I heard Molly shouted.

I turned to see her walking towards Bellatrix with her wand raised.

"Allie!" George shouted and stood in front of me.

"Protego" George shouted putting a shield in front of us blocking a spell from a Death Eater.

"Stupify!" I shouted hitting the Death Eater.

"Thanks, George" I said.

"You're welcome" George said.

"Get back! Get back! She's mine!" Molly shouted at people as they tried to help her fight Bellatrix.

I watched as Molly fought Bellatrix. With one flick of her wand she shot a curse at Bellatrix hitting her right above her heart. Her smile froze as her eyes went wide, before falling to the ground lifeless.

"Protego!" I heard Harry shout.

"It can't be" I gasped seeing Harry pulling off his cloak of invisibility.

"HE'S ALIVE!" Voldemort shouted.

"I don't want anyone else try to help. It's got to be like this. It's got to be me" Harry said loudly.

"Potter doesn't mean that. That isn't how he works, is it? Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?" Voldemort asked.

"Nobody. There are no more Horcruxes. It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good" Harry said.

"One of us? You think it will be you, do you, the boy who has survived by accident and, because Dumbledore was pulling the string?" Voldemort said.

When they were done talking Voldemort cast Avada Kedavra and Harry cast Expelliarmus. Voldemort's wand flew into the air and spun. Harry caught it as Voldemort fell backwards dead.

"WOOO!"

"YEAH!"

"WAY TO GO HARRY!"

There were many cheers and shouting as everyone was glad that Voldemort was dead.

"M-my head" I heard Fred mutter.

I looked down to see Fred sitting up holding his head.

"FRED!" I shouted and hugged him tightly.

I began to cry tears of joy on his shoulder.

"Gah! Allie, what's happening?" Fred asked.

"Voldemort, he's dead!" I said and squeezed Fred.

"That's wonderful" Fred said and hugged me back.

"How are you feeling, Fred?" George asked crouching down next to Fred and me.

"Oh I'm fine, just my head hurts like hell, what about you?" Fred asked sarcasticly.

"My boy!" Molly shouted and ran to Fred.

I let go as Molly picked him up and hugged him tightly as she kissed his face all over.

"Ow! Mum, my head hurts" Fred said.

"I'm sorry!" Molly said as she stopped kissing him.

"It's all right, Mum" Fred said and hugged Molly.

~Third Person P.O.V~

As the hours went by everyone went home, some would never return home, but Fred Weasley would be one of the one who did.

When the Weasley got home, Allison quickly apparated to Grandma Kindle and got Fabian and Gideon. When she returned they all celebrated the defeat of Voldemort and grieved over the lost of Tonks and Remus.

Allison knew they were in a better place. Remus was with the other Mauradurs, pranking people up in Heaven.

~Twelve years later~

"Mum, we're going to be late!" Fabian shouted at Allison as they walked through the crowded train station King Cross.

"No we're not, Fabian. Relax" Fred said.

"I hope Professor Slughorn's there this year. I want to show him the potion I made last night" Gideon said.

"Gideon! How many times do I have to tell you? Quit making potions by yourself. Always have Uncle George, your father or me with you" Allison said scolding her son.

"Sorry, Mum, but I really wanted to make it!" Sirius said looking up at Allison.

"Alright, we're here" Allison said stopping between platform Nine and Ten.

"I'll go first" Fred said and ran through the barrier.

"Alright, Fabian, go" Allison said.

Fabian pushed his trolley through the barrier.

"Gideon, watch after your brother and make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble" Allison said.

"I will, Mum" Gideon said.

"That's my boy, now go on" Allison said.

Gideon pushed his trolley through the barrier. Then Allison ran through it.

"Let's hurry, Mum! I want to find a good seat with Teddy and Victoria!" Gideon shouted.

It was Teddy's second year, like Fabian and Gideon, but Victoria was starting her first year. So Gideon wanted to make sure his little cousin were in good hands. Meaning not with Fabian where she can get into trouble.

"Alright, go on, Gideon. Just be careful and tell Teddy I said hi" Allison shouted.

"I will!" Gideon shouted as she ran to the train.

"Oi! Fabian, get over here!" Fabian's best friend, other than Gideon, Benjamin Beckham shouted.

"Can I go Mum?" Fabian asked.

"Go on" Allison said.

"Love you" Fabian said and hugged Allison quickly before running over to Benjamin.

"They're growing up so fast" Allison said as Fred wrapped an arm around Allison's shoulder.

"I know" Fred said and kissed the top of her head.

The train whistle blew. Students were getting their last hugs and kisses from their parents, before boarding the train. Fabian and Gideon ran to Allison and Fred for one last hug and a kiss, before boarding the train for a fun year at Hogwarts.

When Allison and Fred could not see the train no more they left for home.

"It's so quiet without them here" Fred said sitting on a couch.

"It won't be for long, when George get's back from his honeymoon with Luna" Allison said sitting next to him.

George and Luna got married about a week ago and are expecting!

"Oh yeah. It'll never be quiet then" Fred said.

"I know, with two babies here it'll never be quiet." Allison said with a smile on her face.

"Two? Is Luna having twins?" Fred asked.

"No" Allison said shaking her head with the smile still on her face.

"Then what do you mean two babies?" Fred asked.

Allison grabbed Fred's hand and held it to her stomach.

"Are you pregnant?" Fred asked her.

Allison nodded and you know what Fred did? He fainted. Allison chuckled as she laid Fred's head onto her lap.

The End

* * *

Well that is the end of that! Thank you so much for your reviews. It made me happy everytime I read them. Thank you all for reading my stories. If you like this one, check out my other stories. ^.^


End file.
